Playing With Fire
by Kctimes2
Summary: SongFic request: "Dirty Little Secret" by Kelly Clarkson. TommyxKim. Finally Complete.
1. Chapter 1 Part I

**A/N: **_This one-shot takes place three years after Dino Thunder, so this would be set in the year, 2007/2008._

**Dedicated To:** **Young at Heart21**, thank you for always being the person I could bounce ideas off of. Thank you for recommending this song, and I hope you like this mini story.

**A/N: **_I don't own anything. Also, I've noticed that most of the reunion fics with Tommy and Kim, have Kim coming back to Cali. I switched it up a bit, and I had Tommy go to Florida. =)_

**Summary- **_Tommy is offered a position as principal at a high school in Tampa, Florida. He takes the offer, not knowing a certain PE teacher knows the ins and outs of his life in California. Are the sparks still there? Love at first sight, twice?_

**Part I**

**Xxxxx**

**Playing with Fire**

**Principal's Office  
****Century High School  
****Tampa, Florida**

"This is it." Tommy blew out a soft and hot breath, while he kept rocking back and forth on his leather, desk chair.

Today was Tommy's first day at his new job. Leaving his run of the mill job as a high school teacher, he opted for a little more excitement in his life. He missed fighting clumsy foot soldiers, firing powerful weapons, wearing _colorful_ suits, piloting huge zords, and even mentoring newbie Power Rangers. Coincidently, he felt running a high school of about 3,000 students and over 150 faculty members would suffice.

He made a mental note to thank Principal Randall-Mercer, Elsa did marry Dr. Anton Mercer a year after her term as an evil henchwoman, for the recommendation and awesome character reference. In addition, he needed to send an Edible Arrangements to Dr. Anton Mercer for his reference check as well. Trent, the former white Dino Thunder ranger, Ethan, the former blue Dino Thunder ranger, Conner, former red Dino Thunder ranger, Kira McKnight, nee Ford, former yellow Dino Thunder ranger and wife to Conner, and their son, Tristan, resided in the house that still had the connecting Dino Thunder lair. Tommy was renting the house to his former students. Which made his move less nerve wracking, and he knew his house was in great hands.

Pushing his thoughts away, Tommy decided to make some rounds. He fixed his forest **green** dress shirt, **black** tie and slacks, and kept his **red** handkerchief in his right pocket. Next, Tommy lifted his black pants just a bit, and he saw his new socks were still fresh and **white**. His hair was gelled accordingly, and his goatee was edged up nicely. Eyeglasses finished the look.

"I had to have four colors." Tommy muttered to himself, and he walked out of his room. As he walked out of his office and down the halls, his female staff swooned over him. Old, young, plump, skinny, married, single, it did not matter, hell, even the women, who were lesbian, found Dr. Oliver to be cute. He was still able to uphold his doctorate in paleontology over in the state of Florida, so his title stuck, and he felt more important.

As he headed down the halls, he made sure to make eye contact with the students as well as the teachers. He promptly introduced himself, and he wanted to make everyone around him feel more comfortable. Without interruptions, the former Power Ranger made his way down. As he turned the corner, that's when it happened. His fit, muscular body collided with another person's.

The smaller woman felt the brunt of the hit. Her coffee spilled all over the floor. She was slightly annoyed with the other person, who she felt ran into her. "That was rude." She frowned, as she saw her Caramel Macchiatto made a puddle in the middle of the floor. Some of liquid slid away. She began to pick up her attendance sheets and _newsletters_. Too bad the newsletters had been piling up in her mailbox, maybe she would've been in the loop.

Dr. Oliver looked down, and his breath was knocked out of him. Not because of the impact, but because of the person, who he felt ran into him. This woman was petite, caramel, brown hair, slightly curved out body, and she was definitely dressed in clothes he was familiar with. If only she looked at him in the eyes, he would gain the confirmation he needed. Her voice sounded like music though. Something he _knew_ she knew well.

"Are you sure it wasn't rude of _you_?" He questioned, while he tried to wipe off the splashes of warm coffee off his black slacks.

Momentarily, she stopped picking up her papers. That _voice_. It was deep, but not too deep. Different than the one she was used to as an adolescent, none the less. She remembered that voice, but she wasn't sure. She turned to face the man's **black** shoe. Her eyes slowly traveled upwards, and she saw black, then black, then **green**, and black again, and she saw that face. His chocolate eyes hidden by his eyeglasses, his freshly shaved goatee, and the toned, fit body behind his clothes was present. Hearing wise, she was familiar with him, but physically, emotionally, mentally, she wasn't so sure. As her shock wore off, the anger filtered in.

"You ran into me!" She irritatingly hissed. "It's not my fault you are built like a brick wall." She placed her files uniformly, and she stood up. She barely came up to his chest.

"If I'm built like a brick wall and taller than you, then you should've been able to see me." He looked down at her with annoyance. "You are still stubborn as usual."

"Takes one to know one." She snorted out right.

Dr. Oliver examined her body. She was wearing **white** and **pink**. He had to laugh, since she was still dressed in _his_ and _her_ color. "Nice to know you are still sporting my color." He winked at her.

"It's kind of hard not to, you've been so many." She irritatingly quipped, but she got hot over that _damn_ wink. Every time he's done that motion, she got turned on. She never understood why.

"Funny, Kim. You know that funny." Tommy commented, and he smiled at her.

Coach Kimberly Ann Hart was standing right in front of Dr. Thomas James Oliver. Ever since she's left the Power Rangers and California, she's stayed in Florida. In between, there have been several times where she's left Florida: the incident with Maligore, Jason and Trini's wedding, Tanya and Adam's wedding, Aisha and Rocky's wedding, not to mention, Billy's wedding to Tommy's best friend Hayley. In addition, she's traveled to France, and anywhere else her _boyfriend_, of two years, wanted to go to. That could explain why she never knew about Tommy becoming the principal. Now, she needed to fire questions towards her ex.

"Ce que l'enfer faites-vous ici? (What the hell are you doing here?)" Kim expressed her thought in French. "Excuse my French though."

"You would say something like that to me." Tommy searched his brain. He remembered when Kim would try to teach him the language, so he remembered some of the words. Once it hit him, he had to laugh. "I'm the new _principal_." He smirked.

"Excuse me!" Kim found his new title to be outrageous. "You _cannot_ be the new principal."

"And why not?" He crossed his hands together and held them there.

A lot of reasons popped in, but she couldn't say the inappropriate ones. She went with the obvious explanations. "Well, uh, well… what about that nice house in California, I mean it did house a _command_ _center_." She whispered the last part. "And I thought you liked teaching high school science. I mean from what _everyone_ has said you liked it. And you know _Power_ Ranger duty could come back. As you can see this place doesn't offer too much of _that_ adventure."

"So you've been asking about me, I don't think your boyfriend would like that." Tommy haughtily chuckled at her. "Anyways, my house is being rented by my former students, I did want a change, and Billy and Hayley built a teleportation module in my condo. I think I'm covered." He bent forward, and snootily whispered to her.

Kim rolled her eyes at him being so, being so hot! She, then, got upset with his first sentence. "Wait a minute, I have not been asking about you." She lied, not wanting to give away she was still interested in him. "Anyways, you must've asked about me, since you know I'm in a re-lation-ship." She enunciated her status, so he couldn't make a move on her. Even though, she desperately wished he would. Kim never understood why she's never talked to him following the letter, they've encountered each other plenty of times, yet they hardly spoke. Part of her wondered if she should even bother with it.

The letter still weighed on his heart heavily. He kept that to himself. "I **did** ask about you." He confessed without a shadow of a doubt. "I knew when I took this job, I was going to be in your area. Our friends aren't exactly discreet. They talked about you being this fantastic gymnastics coach in Tampa, and well, I had no clue this was your school." He explained.

"Now, it's _our_ school." Kim interjected with a smile.

That smile still melted Tommy's heart. "I wasn't trying to pry on your life, but I do understand you have a boyfriend. I hope everything works for the both of you." He genuinely wished.

Coach Hart stared at him deadpanned. He nonchalantly wished her the best of luck with her new boyfriend. She wasn't sure how to take that. Split down the middle, Kim nodded. "Uh, I should go to class." She murmured sadly.

"I should continue making my rounds." Tommy gave a slight nod. "It was nice seeing you Coach." He began to walk way. The custodian came over to wipe up the sloppy mess of brown liquid. "Thank you." He acknowledged the middle aged man.

"No problem, Boss!" Lionel, the custodian, grinned. He grabbed the mop with the tattered, spaghetti 'hairs' and he whistled as he wiped up the liquid. His fluid motions sopped up coffee with ease.

While she turned to walk away, she wasn't ready to let go of him so easily. "Dr. Oliver!" She called for. However, that title felt odd to say. He turned to her. "Uh, would you like to get coffee later? I mean, you do _owe_ me for my Caramel Machiatto." She pointed to liquid being strained from the mop.

Dr. Oliver lightly laughed. "I guess, even though, you did run into me. I have lunch at 11:00."

Kim nodded. "Me too."

The former lovers parted ways. She was playing with fire.

**Xxxxx**

**Later That Day…  
****Starbucks**

Cordially, Tommy opened the door to Starbucks for Kim. They walked towards the register, and one of Kim's old students happened to be working. He smiled at his former teacher, and he looked at Dr. Oliver. Randall, Kim's former student, was definitely 'batting' for the same team. He smiled at Kim.

"Welcome to Starbucks, my name is Randall, how can I help you?" He greeted in a charming voice. "And if it isn't Ms. Hart!" He hovered over his cash register, and he hugged his teacher. "How are you doing?"

Kim smiled. Randall was her best student, not to mention her favorite gossip whore. She also loved his gymnastics move. "I've been good. I wished you could've been held back, and still been on the team."

Randall giggled, and he moved his hands as if 'she should stop'. Basking in her compliment, he began to place her order. "Venti Caramel Machiatto, and what's for this guy, right here?" His green eyes gave Tommy the once over.

Tommy felt a little uncomfortable. "Uh, I'll just have a Venti White Chocolate Mocha." He ordered, for a _motive_.

Their cashier punched in the request. "Anything else? A scone, slice of cake, a sandwich?" The two shook their head. "Alright." He rang up the total. "$9.10, please." Dr. Oliver grabbed his Master Card out of his wallet, and he handed the card over to Randall. "What a gentleman for paying!" He praised, and he read the card. "Thomas Oliver. That's a strong name as well."

If the doctor of paleontology didn't know any better, he swore this kid was hitting on him. "Thanks." The older man muttered.

Kim giggled, and she placed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Uh, Tommy, why don't I get the drinks, you should find us a place to sit." Understanding her reason, Tommy did as told. He found a place in the back.

"Ms. Hart, know how to pick them." Randall loved Tommy's backside. "Do you see his ass? Absolutely, scrumptious." He clanked his teeth together in a biting motion.

Absentmindedly, Kim nodded. "Yeah, he's _always_ had a nice ass."

Randall overheard. "What do you mean _always_?" He loved hearing the gossip among teachers.

"Well, when I was in high school, we used to date." Kim smiled at Tommy, and he smiled back. She turned to her former student. "I was really, really in love with him. I know he was in love with me too, but I moved for the Pan Globals. There, I met Jared, and well, my relationship with Tommy went down the drain because I began to have feelings for Jared. Tommy did nothing wrong though, but I made the choice, and I broke it off. The harsh part about it was I broke up with him in a letter." She summarized. "I stayed with Jared for three years, but we broke up after he cheated on me. I could never forget about what I had with Tommy, but at the time I wanted to patch things up, he was in a relationship. As of right now, I know they aren't together because I just got her wedding invitation in the mail."

"Aren't you with someone though?" Randall had to scramble through his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm with Sam still. We've been going for two years strong, but after seeing Tommy again, I don't know. It's sad to know one person can come between relationships but it happens." Kim solemnly described.

The cashier headed for the drinks. "Ms. Hart, here you go." He handed them over. "Well, if you still think there are sparks between you and Mr. Oliver-…"

Kim adamantly shook her head. Randall furrowed his brows. "That's _Dr_. Oliver." The former Pink Ranger mildly bragged about the multicolored ranger.

"Well, shit, you can drop Sam, he's only an accountant." Randall laughed.

"He's an accountant that makes money though." She laughed as well. "Thanks Randall."

"No problem, Ms. Hart. Let me know what happens." He winked at her and continued with his job.

The Crane Ninjetti made her way towards the Falcon Ninjetti. She placed his drink in front of him, and she sat on her side. Chocolate and Topaz pools gazed upon each other. There was silence, but it was comfortable. Each blew to cool down their drink, and they took small sips.

Kim broke the silence. "So, what happened between you and Kat?" She referenced the wedding invitation in her mailbox. "I thought you two were going to get married."

Tommy shook his head. "I've thought about it, but I realized we weren't the right fit." The cup was mere inches from his mouth, but he placed it down. "Kat and I dated for around 6 years, and I realized she wasn't the one for me. I think she realized the same, and we broke up."

"So, it was mutual."

The Multicolored ranger, as he's been deemed by former rangers, nodded his head. "Besides, she's really happy with Mike Corbett, the former Magna Defender. I'm good friends with his brother, Leo. He was the former Red Lost Galaxy ranger."

"Interesting." She sipped. "I'm happy for her and this guy." She hadn't remembered seeing Kat with anyone at Hayley and Billy's wedding, so she needed to call her up about that one.

"How are things between you and Sam?" He continued drinking.

"They're good. We've been together for two years, and he's a sweetheart. He treats me good, and we get along. He's faithful, I laugh, I smile, he's good looking." She didn't know what else to say about him.

"Why didn't he come to Billy and Hayley's wedding with you?" Tommy questioned, since he sounded like a good guy. "The wedding was last year."

"Sam's mother was sick during that time. He told me I should go without him." Kim replied. "How are Billy and his wife?"

"They're good. You know, Billy was a tech. advisor during my reign as a Zeo Ranger, and Hayley was a tech. advisor during Dino Thunder, I gotta say, together they can do amazing things. If there are a new set of rangers that need mentoring, those two can do it."

"Hey, I heard you weren't so bad as the mentor during Dino Thunder." Kim acknowledged.

"I don't think I was, but shit, pulling double duty as a ranger and mentor, man it got tiring." Tommy shook off the memories.

Kim had to laugh. "Are you done with the ranger business?" She looked at him seriously. "I mean, you got that teleportation thingy, and you are always involved somehow. I heard about the moon mission, you've helped in the future, and you never know when you could go back to fighting evil." She rambled, but she did so because she was scared. Tommy being a chronic ranger freaked her out. How could she ever maintain a relationship with someone who was going to the moon, KO-35, Eltar, Edenoi, or Onyx? All of the stories she's been told, Kim didn't know how Tommy continued that lifestyle.

Tommy honestly shrugged. "It will always be a part of my life. Like it is _**yours**_."

Kim's brows constricted in wonderment. "What do you mean, like mine?

"Tonight, we should work out. Let's meet up at the gym." Tommy offered. "I think we could spar, practice a few katas, and just act like teenagers." He knew he was playing with fire as well. His ex-girlfriend has a boyfriend. He couldn't possibly interfere, but he was doing so. He knew he was by asking about this request.

She looked at him dumbfounded for the second time that day. After all of these years, she could become putty in his hands? She stared into his eyes, and they were still warm, although, she did question if this was a front. No one should ever receive a letter, whether a 'Dear John' or a 'Dear Jane'. A letter like that is devastating. In the previous years, Jason, Adam, Rocky, even Kat and Tanya, have mentioned about the emotional funk Tommy went through due to the words she wrote down on a piece of paper.

"Sure." The Crane said quietly, and she gulped down her, now cool, drink.

"Kim, you don't have to, if you don't want to." Her silence publicized her hesitation. "If it makes you uncomfortable, you can let me know. I shouldn't exactly spring this on you, since we are finally talking after…"

"The letter." She softly finished for him. Tommy sadly nodded. "Tommy, I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it." He consoled. "It happened a decade ago, there's no reason to bring up the past." He had to lie because he was hurting still inside.

She didn't believe him. "You know you are a horrible liar."

Tommy smiled. "So, after school, the gym? I mean, I gotta work off his white chocolate mocha." He pointed towards the white and green decorated cup.

"Today, after school." Kim agreed.

The two continued talking until they were ready to leave. Once they left, Randall stood by the door. He smiled from left to right, and he wiped down their table.

**Xxxxx**

**After School  
****Gym  
****Century High School**

Already out of his 'uniform', Tommy walked into the gym dressed in a white tank top, black karate pants and his sandals. He tossed his gym bag to the side. As he stepped on the mat, he took off his sandals, and he began to practice for a bit. He bowed to the invisible person as a form of respect, and he stood in the middle of the mat, and he made sure his body was centered and focused. Bending his knees, his butt was aligned with the ground at the perfect 90 degree angle. Inhale and exhale was his natural breathing technique, but the breaths were louder, almost exaggerated. He stood up, as straight as a ruler. His fists were planted downwards, and his karate yell echoed in the expanse space of the gym.

To the left, _right hand_, _downward punch_, _left kick_, _right kick_, _left punch_, and _right punch_; to the right, _left hand_, _downward punch_, _right kick_, _left kick_, _right punch_, and _left punch_; facing forward, _karate chop with the right hand_, _karate chop with the left hand,_ _right hand punch_, _left hand punch_; turning 180 degrees, he repeated his steps. His movements were strict, tight even; there was no room for error. He couldn't do that, and he needed keep his mind clear. Tommy stretched his left leg, as far as it could go upwards. His head was parallel to the ground, and he did several kicks.

Kim dressed in a black tank top, pink velour shorts and white sneakers, watched Tommy in awe. Not because of the powerful moves in the kata, but because of his body. Sweat began to form on the surface of his olive skinned body, and she observed his bigger muscles. Covered by his tank, there seemed to be a big tattoo. She had an idea of what it could be. Hers was similar. The petite, former ranger continued to watch him in silence. He had definitely grown up. Kim wasn't saying her boyfriend didn't have an awesome body, he did, but Tommy's was fairly out of this world. His looks were too good for words. As she watched, naughty thoughts filled her mind. She bit her lip.

_She_ was there, and he stopped. He faced her, and he had to admit since her teen years, she's filled out quite a bit. She had a natural hourglass shape, and for a moment, he had to catch himself. Undressing her with his eyes, wasn't the best impression he should make on his ex-girlfriend, since she had a boyfriend. He looked at her purposefully though, and in high school he remembered how he would playfully tackle her. They'd roll in circular motions, and she would always land on top of him. He'd stare into her eyes, and he'd move back the hair strands that would frame her face. Their lips would meet until they needed to depart. He shook his head, and he needed to place those memories where they belonged, in the past.

"Hey." She croaked, all of a sudden her voice was dry. She swallowed, what felt like sand. "Um…"

"There's a water bottle in my gym bag." He pointed at the white one, similar to the one he used to carry in high school.

Kim opted to do so. She got the water bottle, and she chugged the thing down. This was a futile attempt to disregard her raging hormones. "Um… thanks!" She gulped.

"No problem." He picked up his towel, and he wiped his sweat. "So, I'm sure you are wondering why I said that the ranger life will always be a part of your life?"

"Yeah." Kim nodded, still nervous to be around him.

Eliciting the semi-circle, Tommy called out the saying Kim was familiar with. "Ninja Ranger Power…" Bringing his two hands together and extending his pinky fingers outward, he finished the command. "Now!" The white power surged through his body, and he heard the falcon coming through. Not only that, but Kim's crane was emerging as well.

The Crane arose in Kim's body, and instantaneously, the falcon's caw resounded. She saw Tommy dubbed in his white, Ninjetti robes, and she remembered the night they had spent in the Neola Jungle. She caught herself thinking about him naked, and she repeated his motions. "Ninja Ranger Power Now!" Inher pink robes, the power coursed through her body. She looked at her gloves, her body, and her boots. Last time she wore these was 10 years ago. "Oh my God…" She made her mask come off of her face.

Tommy did the same. "Did you forget?" He looked at her beautiful face and smiled. If someone had told him he'd be in the same room with Kim, and they were acting like they _used_ to, that the letter was a figment of his imagination, he would honestly disregard them. However, in this one day, he was comfortable- like he was home.

Kim nodded innocently. "I didn't think this could happen. Does Rocky?" He shook his head. "Aisha? Adam? Billy?"

"None of them know. I realized a month ago I could do this. One night, I needed to relieve some nerves, moving across the country can cause a little bit of tension within a person , so I began to work out. I became close with one of the Ninja Storm rangers, Cam Watanabe. He helped me to bring out my inner Falcon. The others have been busy with their own thing, and I completely forgot to tell them when they held a going away party for me."

"Yeah, you still have the Swiss cheese brain syndrome." She joked, and she pondered about their friends. "And how is it that I still didn't know you were coming here and becoming my boss." She shook her head.

"Did you go on vacation? Aisha and Trini did say they were trying to call you, but you weren't answering."

"Yea, I went to France to see my mom and stepdad. And you know who else came…" She finished rather calmly. "Does it bother you that I'm with someone?"

Tommy shook his head on the outside, but in the inside, he was furiously nodding. "When I came here, I didn't think we'd come in contact so quickly. You are a grown woman, and you've been with Sam for a while. I shouldn't- er, I mean what we used to have- come between that."

Kim knowingly nodded. "Yeah." She walked onto the mat.

"You're ready?" Tommy challenged. Kim nodded. They bowed. "Hi-yah!"

The two engaged in a convoluted martial arts match. As they used their regular skills and power enhanced skills, they felt like they had traveled back in time. This wasn't the high school gym, no, this was the Youth Center. In the back, Ernie was making several smoothies, while Aisha and Billy were at the tables, working on their homework. Adam and Rocky were at the workout machines, grunting away. Tommy and Kim attacked each other with their flurry of moves. Pink and White flashed around the gym. Their breathing became heavier, along with their feelings of being with each other. They weren't positive if it was because of the day, or their animal spirits reconnecting, but they were definitely in _lust_ with one another. Continuing their match, Tommy managed to tackle her to the ground. They rolled around, but stopped. Instead of Kim on top, he was.

She looked up, and she got lost in his eyes. His long eyelashes slimly obstructed the view of his chocolate brown eyes, but she still got through. Her hands covered each of his cheeks. Tommy's hands did the same, and she wallowed in them. This would be the perfect time to kiss, but he denied the opportunity.

"I'm sorry, Kim." He apologized truthfully, while he got up. "We can't do this." He held out his hand for her, and she took it sorrowfully. She stood in front of him. "It's not even because you have a boyfriend, it's because we _don't_ know each other." He would love to kiss her again, but it didn't feel right.

"We _do_ know each other, Tommy." Kim's hand brushed up against his forearm. Staring up, she didn't like his hesitation.

"Maybe when we were Power Rangers and teens, but not now." He hated to do this, to deny her, but he did so.

Kim kissed his cheek. "You've always been a good man." She complimented, and she quickly got out of her garbs. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Tommy nodded, and she walked out of the gym, understanding his reasons. The Crane Ninjetti did have a boyfriend.

Tommy fell to the ground. "Holy shit, I need a cold shower." He exhaled, and he quickly undressed from his ninja garbs.

As the petite coach arrived to her office, she began to gather her items. Her cell phone had a few missed calls from her boyfriend, a few texts, and one voicemail. Kim hadn't realized she stayed a couple of hours more than intended to. Her phone began to ring once more. Sam's name popped up, but she let the rings ride out. Happily, she waltzed to her car. On cloud 9, Kim felt like her and Tommy were on good terms. Then, she thought about some things. Were they really on good terms? What was going to happen between the two? Is Sam going to be an issue? Would Kim break up with Sam? She didn't know what the future held.


	2. Chapter 2 Part II

**A/N: **_Takes place four months after the previous chapter. The two have been spending more time together, and with Winter Formal around the corner, is their relationship going to change or will Kim begin to have second thoughts all of a sudden?_

**A/N: **_I'm using the song, "Dirty Little Secret" by Kelly Clarkson. The song portrays Kim's and Tommy's feelings, as well as Kim's boyfriend._

**Part II**

**Xxxxx**

**Principal's Office  
****Century High School**

Dr. Oliver had just made the list of teachers expected to be the chaperones at the upcoming Winter Formal. Of course, he had placed Kim on the list. Since their junior year, the two hadn't been to a dance together, not Homecoming, not Winter Formal, and definitely not Prom, so this would be a nice experience for the two. He would like for Kim to be his date because it was a safer bet than taking Ms. Mathews or Ms. Cruz. There was nothing wrong with the two, but he shuddered at how strong their come-ons were. He continued with the preparations, and his cell phone rang. He quickly picked up the phone, not seeing who the caller identification had recognized.

"This is Dr. Thomas Oliver." He answered.

_"You just **had** to put that little line in there didn't you?" The 'Original Red' snidely commentated._

Tommy rolled his eyes. "At least, I have that title, 'Original Red'."

_"Hey, that's first leader of the Power Rangers aka 'Original Red' to you." Jason snickered over the phone. _

"Does that title include Mr. Kwan?" Tommy quipped back. It was no secret Trini wore the pants in that relationship.

_"Fuck you." Jason snarled._

"I'm good."

_"Yeah, yeah, so how is the Original Pink?" Jason had been in contact with the two. It was obvious the same feelings from high school were present, so he couldn't wait for his best friend and little sister to be together again._

"She's great. I'm happy to say I've sucked it up, and I've let go of the **letter**." Even though it took some time, and one, long, big talk, Tommy finally forgave Kim. There was no point to dwell over the past. "I'm going to ask her to be my date to the dance."

_"Oooh, about time the multicolored ranger made a move." The former Mighty Morphin' and Zeo ranger joked. "Is she still with that whack job?"_

The multicolored ranger furrowed his brows in bewilderment. "What do you mean whack job?"

_Jason shrugged. "It's just a phrase. I don't know the kid, but I know he **ain't** you." He answered with honesty. "Don't you wanna get back together with Kim?" After the stories he's heard, he thought the next step for the two was a relationship or marriage, he actually wished for the latter of the two._

Tommy had to shake his head. "Bro, Kim's in a relationship, why would I do that?" He didn't want to obstruct Kim's happiness at all, but his heart blatantly felt the opposite. From the letter stand point, he's known their friendship has improved tremendously. He could actually call him and Kim **friends.** That was enough, for now he suppose. "When I first got reacquainted with Kim, I thought we could be together, but now, that's not the case. We are strictly friends. That's it." He ended the conversation.

_His best friend didn't believe it, but let it go. "Alright, well, send some pictures. We miss you and Kim out here!"_

"I will, and I want pictures from all of you guys too." His California lifestyle was very much missed. "I feel like we should have a reunion. Like all of the former rangers."

_"What like a convention?" Jason scoffed. "Dude, you know how cheesy that sounds. A place where all of the former and current rangers meet up, and we talk about our time before and after the power. Naw, I don't think so."_

"Hey, it's just a thought." Tommy didn't see the big deal about it. "I think it would be fun." He huffed.

_"Of course you wouldn't, Mr. 24/7 ranger."_

"Yeah, whatever. Alright, I should get back to work."

_"I should too. Later, Bro."_

"Bye." Tommy hung up the phone, and he heard knuckles tapping on his door. "Come in." He beckoned. He sat and relaxed, as a burst of pink came walked in. A picturesque smile formed on his face. "Hey, Beautiful…" He inattentively greeted.

Kim stared at him, and she thought it was a fluke. "Uh- hey."

Tommy cursed in his head. "Sorry about that." He apologized firmly. "Uh, what's up?" He changed the subject abruptly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner. Every Thursday Sam and I go out to this Italian restaurant, but tonight he's working late. I would hate to eat alone, so would you like to go?" She hoped he would come out with her. Lately, her feelings for Tommy have increased, and she was waiting for Tommy to admit the same. As of right now, she's still holding onto her disappearing feelings for Sam because she's lonely. If Tommy didn't want to be with her, at least she had her current boyfriend to fall back on.

"Sure, but do we have to go to the same restaurant you and your boyfriend go to?"

The Crane Ninjetti shook her head. "I guess not, um, how about we go to that seafood place, in downtown?"

"That sounds good. How about you meet me at my condo, and we can drive there together." Tommy offered.

"That's great…" Kim prolonged her stay with her boss. While she bit her lip, she pondered about how to ask the next question. She needed to know if he was going to reciprocate the feelings.

"Is there something wrong?" He was concerned over her state.

She sat on one of the free seats. "Tommy, I was wondering…" She smiled, as a stalling method. "Um, what are we?"

"Friends." He answered without a pause. "Why?"

"So, you don't care for me as more than friends?" She nervously queried, and she looked at him seriously.

_**I been thinkin'  
**__**How you're wastin'  
**__**All that lovin' on someone else  
**__**I can't take it**_

"Aren't you happy with him?" Tommy knew she was unhappy, but he didn't want her to have to make a choice. He continued to observe her, knowing Kim wanted the two of them together, but Tommy maintained his distance.

"You didn't answer my question." She countered. "I thought we were becoming **more** than friends."

Tommy shook his head, hoping Kim didn't figure out his lie. "Kim, come on, I know you love Sam, it's obvious. You wouldn't just drop him after two years over **me**." He read her body expression. "If you were ready to leave Sam, then you would've done so already, but you aren't ready." He hated to deny his feelings, but he wasn't ready to be with her.

"Alright because you can't waste how you're feelings on 'air', when you know I'm right here." The conversation bothered Kim to say the least. She got up. "So I'll meet you tonight? At your place?"

Tommy nodded, and he watched as she reached his door. Her fingers touched the doorknob, but he stopped her from walking out. "Kimberly." She turned and faced him. "Be my date to the dance?"

She nodded without apprehension, and she walked out of his office.

**Xxxxx**

**The Following Day  
****Gym Class**

_**I will make you  
**__**Forget all about the one I'll be replacin'  
**__**So just say it**_

The previous night, Tommy almost lost his control. He almost allowed his lips to touch Kim's, but he still held back. He knew the power he had, and he could openly dominate Kim, but he still didn't permit himself to do so. No, he didn't want to become Sam's replacement, although, he could.

He headed towards the gym, and he watched over the gymnastics practice. Kim's new team was becoming really good, and they had a chance to head to the regionals in Miami. He sat on the bleachers, but he concentrated on Kim more than the team. She demonstrated some moves, and he felt the tent forming in his pants. There was something about her flexibility he was entranced by. She knew what she was doing, and she was very much enticing him. She bent forward, backwards, and she did the splits, and she rolled around. Every single move, Tommy watched closely. In those short moves, and in her own way, Kim could make Tommy forget about his morals, throw caution to the wind, and he would literally fuck Sam over, not caring he did so.

Unfortunately, Kim was already forgetting about her boyfriend.

_**I know you've been thinkin' 'bout it  
**__**I see you lookin' around  
**__**I will give you  
**__**What you're missin'  
**__**What you see in me when you think no one's watchin'**_

Her eyes conveyed her message, and she made eye contact with him, even in the distance. She performed for him, and she needed Tommy to understand how much she wanted him- only him not Sam because he wasn't the one for her. Tommy was. She ignored everyone else in the room.

"Alright, team." Kim hoisted herself up. "I need you to practice a few tumbles, and we will go from there." She didn't grace her class with her eyes, in that moment, she was lost. She headed over to Tommy. "So what did you think?"

"Your ass is nice." Tommy lacked focus, and he snapped out of it by hearing Kim's giggles. "Shit." He softly said, and he blushed and looked at Kim. "Um, the team looks great."

"Like my ass?" She quipped seductively, and she stared at him. The Crane definitely had her Falcon by the beak, so to say.

Tommy couldn't help but get turned on some more. "Um… uh…" He cleared his throat, and his attention was turned to the students on the floor.

_**Don't wait too long  
**__**I'm not that strong  
**__**I can't hold on  
**__**Much longer**_

"Tommy, don't try to deny it. Please, don't do it anymore." Kim pleaded. She seriously couldn't stop her feelings from expanding, so how could he? "How I feel for you, I can't keep it to myself." She walked back to her class.

He shook his head, and exited the gym hastily. "I'm not the one in a relationship." Thought Tommy out loud, and he headed to the showers. Honestly, he knew he was wrong for not admitting his feelings.

**Xxxxx**

**That Night…  
****Kim's Apartment**

Kim was in her apartment, sitting on the couch. The distance between her and her boyfriend seemed like two football fields could fit in betwen. This was unlike the previous nights they've spent together.

Rather annoyed with her, Sam confronted his girlfriend. "Don't you wanna come sit right here?" He patted the cushion next to him. He was fairly attractive, Caucasian, blue eyes, blonde hair, rugged, short beard, and he was tall. Sam was handsome, in his own right.

She looked away from the tv, so she could see Sam's blue colored eyes. "I'm fine right here." She replied, and she went back to the screen.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Sam curtly asked, as if he knew about her heart belonging to **someone** else.

Kim shook her head. "No."

_**Oh (don't wait too long)  
**__**I see it now  
**__**I know your dirty little secret  
**__**Oh (don't wait too long)  
**__**I got you now  
**__**I found your dirty little secret**_

"Funny, I don't believe you. You hardly want to do anything anymore. We used to have sex all the time, hold hands, kiss, go out in public, but we've been bland since the beginning of the school year. Are you hiding something from me?" He seethed.

"I'm not hiding anything." Kim denied the truth.

"I know about the new **principal,** does it have something to do with him?" He decided to move closer to her, since she was being stubborn.

Backing into the corner of the couch, Kim gawked at her boyfriend. "What about the new principal?"

Sam laughed bitterly. "Don't deny it, I know about him. He's from Reefside, coincidently, that's not far from Angel Grove. Didn't you used to live there?"

"Are you spying on me and looking into Tommy's records or something?" She covered her mouth after the words flew out.

"Tommy?" Sam echoed in a knowing tone. "Since when are you on first name basis with a boss? Usually, you'd call your old boss by her last name, you know, Mrs. Wilson, but this principal is known by Tommy, interesting, that's his nickname. His full name is Dr. Thomas Oliver."

"Thanks for the lesson." Kim rudely stated, and she ignored his comment. "Look, there's nothing going on." She said out loud, but internally she wished there was something going on between them.

"Still doesn't explain why you are spending so many late nights at school." Sam accused Kim of cheating.

"What! You know the regionals are coming up, why the hell would you think I'm cheating?" The former Power Ranger's mouth gaped open.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever, that **man** better stay away from you." He turned to the tv, and he crossed his arms together in a rough manner.

She grew small, and after Sam left, she needed to head over to Tommy's place.

**Xxxxx**

**12 Midnight  
****Tommy's Condo**

"I'll get it!" Tommy grumpily yawned, while he heard the frantic knocking sounding through his doors. He was sound asleep, but it was interrupted by the eager knocks. "Who is it?"

"Tommy?" Kim questioned, and the anticipation was killing her. Finally, the door opened, and she flung herself into Tommy's arms.

He immediately engulfed her small body against him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He was worried about her.

"Tommy, tell me you want to be with me." Kim demanded, and she parted from him.

Tommy looked towards the ground. "We-I- Kim, we **can't."**

"Why?" She angrily hissed.

"Because you have a boyfriend! We are **only** friends, and it should stay that way!" He yelled.

"Don't be such a big baby!" She taunted. "I never thought that Mr. Multi-fucking-colored ranger would be scared to be with someone!"

"Why should I be with you? So you can do the cha-cha all over my heart again?" He snapped. Kim's expression softened. "You have a boyfriend, and you need to stay with him. Kim, if we bring in a relationship, after we just became friends again, it might blow up in our faces. We **can't** do it."

"What if it doesn't? What if it works out? I don't love him, I love you." She confessed.

"I think you should leave." He opened the door again. "I'll see you, Monday, at school."

Kim shook her head. "Tommy, please." She croaked. "Don't. You are making a mistake."

Tommy didn't think so. "Kim, please. This is hard enough, don't make this any harder."

_**You don't touch  
**__**You don't talk  
**__**You don't look me in the face  
**__**Your dirty little secret**_

She didn't back down, and she approached him. Tommy continued to look away from her, knowing he'd succumb to her doe, brown eyes. The eye contact remained broken, but Kim wasn't dissuaded. "You can reject me physically, but emotionally and mentally, it's me you want. I know your_ dirty little secret_, and you know mine. You want me, you still love me, and you hate that I'm with Sam. I don't want Sam though, I want to be with you." Her finger was placed under his chin, and she elevated his head up. Immediately, her hands were on each side of his face. She brought him down to her level, and she kissed him. His hands weren't roaming her body, but hers carressed his. Their tongues linked and slinked. After the need for air was evident, she broke the kiss. That's when she finally left.

"Fuck my life." Tommy headed for the showers yet again.

**Xxxxx**

**Winter Formal  
****Reefside Civic Center**

In their best formal wear, Tommy was dressed in the classic 'penguin suit'. A pink rose stuck out of his pocket, and next to him was the best looking girl at the dance, Kim. She had on a pink halter dress and crystal like heels. She felt like the belle of the ball. Her hair was beautifully curled, and she was happy to be with Tommy. After the kiss, they made weak efforts to stay away from one another. After school, Tommy met Kim in her office, and their passionate make-sessions commenced, and during school Kim's frequent trips to his office set off rumors of the two.

_**I don't care  
**__**What they say  
**__**I'll deal with anythin  
**__**If it gets you next to me  
**__**I don't want  
**__**Just a taste  
**__**I want you anytime I feel a little craving**_

A slow song came over the speakers, and the students, and some of the teachers began to slow dance. The free teachers were making their way over to Tommy, even though Kim was there. Coach Hart, who? They thought as their eyesight was set on the handsome, Dr. Thomas Oliver.

"May I have this dance?" Tommy questioned Kim, and she smiled.

Honestly, it took all of Kim's might not to treat the forthcoming women like Putties, and kick the living daylights out of them. She nodded, none the less. The intimate dance was initiated. Her head was laid on his chest, and this dance felt different than the one at the night of the 'Potion Notion'.

"You've gotten better." She cheekily complimented. Her feet were saved from his overbearing toes.

"Whatever." He grumbled, and he assisted her in gliding along the dance floor.

The faculty watched the two, and they were whispering among themselves. No one knew of their history, and plenty believed Kim was trying to be in Tommy's good graces for a pay raise. Plus, a majority of them knew of Kim's relationship with Sam. The former ranger never did hide her relationship with the handsome accountant, so they felt she was **cheating.** However, that didn't stop Kim from showcasing her budding feelings for Tommy. She didn't give a second thought for what her co-workers were saying or doing.

She should've though because someone was playing with fire. A person had **tipped** off Sam of Kim's closeness to Tommy.

Kim grabbed his tie, and Tommy's body made its descent. She whispered hotly in his ear. "You know, I've always wondered what it was like to have sex in a public bathroom." He was stunned by her words. "I don't want sex from you though."

He was confused by her. "Then, what do you want?"

"I want to make love, but most of all, I want us to be together like old times." Kim admitted, once again. "I'll drop Sam just for you. Just tell me, and I'll do it."

The sincerity of her admission did provoke an emotion in Tommy. He couldn't reject the fire between the two anymore. "I don't want it to be like old times." That caused Kim to take her body a few inches away from him. She thought he didn't want what she wanted. "I want to have new times. I believe we can make it work." He grabbed her, and he brought her in closer. "I love you."

The three words, she's been waiting to hear for so long brought her to tears. "I love you too." Not wanting to waste a second, she tugged his arm. "Can we go now?"

Tommy nodded eagerly. "Come on." The two left the dance, so they could handle their **'business'**.

**Xxxxx**

**The Following Day  
****Sam's Apartment**

Kim had awoken to a callous text message from Sam. He demanded she meet him, so they could discuss, not argue, but discuss, her actions from the previous night. He informed her of the news he got from another teacher about her dancing closely with Tommy, the two of them running off, and his suspicions being confirmed. He wanted to know the reason for the **secrets.** Also, he wasn't ready to let go. He was willing to fight for her.

As she got to his door, she was granted entrance. Walking inside, Kim **avoided** eye contact with him.

He closed the door as gently as possible. He looked at her, and he hoped they could save their relationship.

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" He asked her, not trying to be mad, but it was hard not to feel that emotion.

"I wasn't trying to make a fool out of you." She replied honestly. "But, I also couldn't hide what I was feeling for **him."** Slowly her head ascended, and she ogled him. "Tommy isn't just some guy, he's the one I know I was meant to be with. Being young, other **obligations,** and being a coward got in the way, but I'm ready to make it right. I want to be with him."

_**What are you hiding in your covers  
**__**Like to wait, little lover  
**__**What will you do when they discover your eyes on another?  
**__**Why you runnin' round in circles  
**__**Tryin' so hard to discourage  
**__**Tellin' secrets that'll surface  
**__**One way or another**_

"If you knew that, then why were you trying to **hide** this from me? I could tell you weren't happy in our relationship like before, ever since **he** became principal, you changed. You acted like you still loved me, but you didn't!" The hurt was apparent, and he wanted justification for her actions.

"I was **broken** after I left Tommy. I was lonely, very lonely, and I supplemented my loneliness with other guys. Sam, when I got with you, I thought you could be the best **replacement.** We dated for a while. Sadly, all of that changed once Tommy reentered my life. Trust me, I was mad that he was here, but I couldn't hide it any longer. He did nothing wrong, **but** I did everything wrong. Now, I want to do right by him."

"So all this time, you've wanted him? For the past 5 months, you've **only** had eyes for him?" Sam asked incredulously. Kim sadly nodded. "Why Kim? Why did you keep this from me? I thought we could tell each other anything."

Kim gave him a sorrowful smile. "I know we could, but how could I admit to you that I wanted to be with someone else?"

"How could you not?" He walked over to his cabinet, and he took out a velvet black box. "This was, **is,** for you."

Kim already shook her head.

_**Oh, I see it now  
**__**I know your dirty little secret  
**__**Oh, Oh, I got you now  
**__**I found your dirty little secret  
**__**You never touch  
**__**You never talk  
**__**You never look me in the face**_

The automatic refusal hurt him more than anything else."You want him?" Her, now, ex-boyfriend queried, almost afraid of the answer, he forged through the pain. She nodded, and again, she stared towards the floor. "Wow, so you are sleeping with him to get ahead at the school! I found your **secret,** you are a coldhearted bitch in all reality. I understand why you didn't want sex from me, why you hardly answered your phone, and like now, you don't want to look at me in the face."

His claim she was using Tommy for a promotion was wrong. "All because you **aren't** Tommy!" She screamed in his face. "Don't you get it? I'm sorry, Sam. I never meant for this to happen, but in all reality, it would've never worked because you aren't him. You will never be him, and I'm glad my **secret** is out in the open. _I love him_."She proudly declared.

With a cocky swagger, she marched out of Sam's apartment. Ready to face the world and life with her love, and with the fact she didn't need to hide it. Tommy didn't need to hide his feelings either. The Falcon and Crane were always meant to be, and they were going to be together forever. Of course they had to play with fire to get to this point, but that didn't matter.

_**Your dirty little secret  
**__**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
**__**Dirty, dirty secret  
**__**Na, na, na, na  
**__**Dirty**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_


	3. Chapter 3 Part III

**A/N: **I decided to add more chapters. Hopefully, this will give the story closure. I thought the ending was fine, but from the reviews, I could see some were disappointed. I would hate to disappoint readers, so I'll finish it up. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed though. It does mean a lot to me. Xoxo- Courtney.

**A/N:** This takes place immediately after the last chapter.

**Part III**

**Xxxxx**

**Later…  
****Kim's Condo**

The confrontation with Sam, Kim's, now, ex-boyfriend, was emotionally draining. She had spent 2 years with him, and they were blissful, but she realized they would've never lasted because her rightful place was with Tommy. As they were hastily leaving the Winter Formal, there were whispers, dropped jaws from the staff, and the students were curious as to why the prized coach and the new principal were leaving together. The two spent the night together, vigorous exercise and lustful passion commenced. Even in the heat of their love-making, Kim had realized what she was missing. Tommy pleased her in a way that Sam couldn't. Never meaning to hurt Sam the way she did, Kim _had_ to.

Her cell phone chimed, and she answered on cue.

"Hello?" She tried to increase the volume.

_"Hey Girl!" Aisha's cheery voice greeted around some potato chips._

The Crane smiled brightly. "Hey, Mrs. DeSantos, how are you doing?"

_The Bear smirked. "Not as good as you, I've heard some information from a certain Yellow ranger." She told._

As always, Kim rolled her eyes. "Nice to know gossip is said about me."

_"Honey, when the Original Pink and Original Green, White, Red ranger to two Power Ranger teams, and the Dino Thunder Black, not to mention he was the mentor of that team, get back together." She exhaled after that mouthful, and then she continued. "It's a very big deal among the ranger community. I'll tell you that now."_

Kim sat, on her pink lawn chair, outside of her door. She giggled softly. "I feel bad for breaking things off with Sam, but things between Tommy and I were getting heavy, and it didn't feel right to stay with someone I only _liked."_

_"You didn't love Sam? I thought you did." Aisha questioned inquisitively. "I mean, it seemed like things were going good."_

"Things _were."_ Kim replied, but the regret was present. "But, then Tommy happened. I dunno, things would've ended worse, if I had kept this from him."

_"Things would've been worse, if Tommy hadn't manned up and admitted his feelings. I swear that man can be a jackass." She commented about Tommy. "Some 'Fearless' leader he is. When it comes to you he gets scared, but he has reason." Aisha and Tommy had talked about the letter, and even though, at the time, Aisha was living in Africa, she could hear the hurt coming from him. The letter definitely stunned Aisha too, but she felt Tommy and Kim would come back together at the right time. She guessed this was the right time as any, and she was happy about it._

"Yeah, that's something Tommy's talked about, but we're together now." Kim happily announced.

_"So, how is he in bed?" The former Yellow ranger nosily queried._

Kim thought about something. "Hold on, Tommy and I only did that last night, and this morning, either way, that's not the point, who's talked about it?"

_"Tommy is pretty bad about gossip, he told Jason, and Jason told Trini, and she told me." A beeping noise was heard. Aisha looked at her phone. "Speaking of Trini, hold on, let me three-way." In two clicks, Trini joined the conversation with her 'sisters'._

_"Hey!" Trini chimed in. "Kim, I miss you, I hope you and multicolored ranger can visit."_

"So, now that Tommy and I are back together, are we going to be the subject of the jokes?" Kim had to question.

_"Yes!" Trini and Aisha yelled together. They laughed instantly._

"Anyways, Tommy talked to Jason this morning?" Kim wondered, and she got up, so she could open her front door. She walked in, and saw there was a note resting on her countertop. She smiled, and she read the thing while she listened to Trini.

_"Yeah, Tommy gave 'too much information' summaries about what happened last night and this morning. I never knew y'all were freaks." Trini laughed. "I guess Sam doesn't compare to Tommy?"_

Kim plopped down on her soft couch, and she got comfortable. Her mind drifted to the previous night. "Tommy's body is really, really toned, and he's very, very endowed, and he knows what he's doing." She sighed in a content tone. "The Falcon is very passionate."

_"Nice to know, I think." Aisha mused. "I mean, Rocky's the Ape, and I guess he takes after it because when we do it, he's all over the place, and he makes me go all over the place."_

_Trini and Kim laughed at her analogy. "Hey, Jason's been a T-Rex and a pyramid, I don't know how the pyramid works, but the T-Rex, yeah, he can please me in a rough, but sensual manner." Trini explained Jason's way of making love to her._

"So then how would Adam work, I mean he's a Frog?" Kim quipped innocently, but Trini and Aisha had their minds in the gutter.

_"Frogs are good with their tongues. Tanya's talked about it plenty of times." Aisha slyly mentioned, and the girls laughed over the phone even louder than before._

"We are a mess." Kim wiped her eyes. She missed all of her closest friends, also known as her sisters, very much. She couldn't wait for a reunion. "Anything new over there?"

_"Nope, the only thing new is the talk about the Crane and Falcon soaring as one. We are all excited, and exclaiming, 'about damn time." Trini answered sincerely. "Speaking of the Falcon, where is he?"_

"He went to get some clothes and pick up lunch and food for dinner. He wants to treat me. Tommy left me a note, and I can't wait for him to be back." Kim replied, and she turned on the TV. She eagerly flipped through the channels looking for something good to watch.

_"Yeah, so you two can continue your **activities."** Trini joked, but she was serious. "When are we going to expect the wedding invitation?"_

_"Yeah, when is the wedding invitation going to be sent?" Aisha repeated the question._

"Guys, one thing at time; Tommy and I just got back together, and I would like to still get to know him a bit more." The former Pink ranger said.

_"Either way, we are all happy for you." Trini complimented honestly. "And I would like for you two to be together, like forever."_

"I'm not telling him go." Kim vowed. She knew this was it for her, and from the way things occurred last night, she knew Tommy felt the same.

_"Alright, I need to go. Rocky wants a big dinner tonight." Aisha stated._

_"When doesn't Rocky want a big dinner? Trini snapped playfully, and she knew her time on the phone was about to come to the end. "I also need to get off."_

"Alright, I love and miss you guys a lot." Kim was about to get off. "We should have a reunion or something."

_"Jason talked about a convention. My husband is crazy." Trini shook her head._

_"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Aisha liked it. "Anyways, I love and miss you too, Kim. Talk to you all later."_

_"Bye." Trini departed._

As well as Kim. "Bye." She hung up the phone and smiled to herself. Everything felt like it was coming into place. She watched reruns of 'Grey's Anatomy', and she waited for Tommy to come back over.

**A couple of hours later…**

Finding his place in the kitchen, Tommy began to cook his and Kim's meal for the night. Perhaps because this place was a closed space and private, or perhaps because they had just finished another _session,_ he cooked, naked like the day he came out of his mother's womb. He found no problem with it, and coincidently, neither did Kim. The possible hazard of splatters from the oils didn't bother him, he just wanted to keep his girlfriend's attention. There was no need for the extra effort, but it was always a plus.

Kim walked out of the bedroom, barely clothed herself, she had on a big t-shirt. It was one of Tommy's, she smiled at her statuesque boyfriend. "Whatcha cooking?" She seductively walked towards him. Within the proximity, her short arms wrapped around his six-pack abs.

His free hand touched her arms with a loving sentiment. "Eggplant parmesan and pesto noodles with a light Cesar salad." He turned over the breaded eggplant with the silver tongs.

She was impressed. "Nice. You've made a big step up from the Top Ramen you used to make me." The right eyelid shut and opened quickly.

"Hey, I gotta surprise my Beautiful somehow." He gave her the wink that made her hot. He bent down, and he gave her a kiss.

"My Beautiful… so I get that title again?" She looked up at him, her neck mildly cramped because of the height difference.

Without hesitation, he nodded. "You've never lost it." He parted from her comforting arms, and he walked a few inches, to the cutting board. He began to knife through the crisp romaine lettuce.

Kim popped in a few grape tomatoes. "So, I talked to Trini and Aisha today. It seems that all of the former rangers know about our rekindled romance."

Almost cutting his finger because of her statement, he cautiously and roughly cut the lettuce. "Oh?" Was all he said, and Kim smiled. "I wonder how they found out."

"Nice try, Dr. Thomas James Oliver, I already know about you talking to Jason Lee Scott, EMT. Anyways, they're happy for us." Kim enlightened her boyfriend, and then a question formulated in her brain. As she thought about the previous night, and her encounter with Sam, she wondered who told him. The convention center was filled with a large amount of people, ages ranging from 15-60, but that still didn't explain or show the person that could've mentioned her running off with Tommy. Adolescent brains are attracted to gossip, adult brains seemingly aren't any different, and that would explain the information leaking to Sam. She never asked him because she was in a hurry to get back to Tommy. The pain was evident on Sam's face though, and she didn't want to prolong it by staying there. She not only rejected him, she rejected the idea of a wedding proposal. The thought encompassed her, and she had that faraway look in her eyes. Not exactly everyone was happy for the two.

"Hey, are you okay?" Worried about how she looked and abruptly stopped talking, he turned to her. Mentally observing her, he had the same question she did. "Should we find out?"

"I don't know." Kim teetered on the fine line. "It's like opening up a can of worms. Think about it, I would've told Sam, and I'm glad he found out, but not in that way."

"Someone was butting in our business, Kim. It felt like how Bulk and Skull were trying to find out about who the Power Rangers were. You know each time we thought they almost found out, we would get nervous, freak, and becomed afraid. We kept being a ranger to ourselves. Fraternization among faculty is possible, but it's highly frowned upon, and with someone telling our business, I'm really annoyed. I can't lie." He wistfully said, and he began to plate their food. "What are we going to do? I have no doubt we are going to be the subject of conversations."

"We would've never been if someone had kept their fucking mouth shut!" She angrily expressed, and she stared into his eyes. "No matter what, I would've ended things with Sam. As soon as you said you wanted to be with me, we were going to work, that's when I knew it was time for me to cut ties with him."

Tommy placed the plates with the bountiful amount of food on the table. He brought his girlfriend into a loving and protective hug. His long arms slinked their way around her, and she relaxed into his arms. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. I'll make sure of it."

"I love you." She murmured into his chest.

"I love you too. We'll find out who did this." He promised her.

**Xxxxx**

**Monday  
****Administration Building  
****Century High School**

The reunited couple gleefully walked to the admin building of their workplace. Although they were blissful, the other workers didn't seem so enthusiastic. They were met by hoarse whispers, cold eyes, and shocked faces. As much as they tried to ignore the faces of their co-workers, their endeavors were weak.

The weekend proved to be eventful for the couple, as they were finally professing their love for one another. The physical touches, the emotional talks, and the mental thoughts towards one another proved how far they had come since that awful letter. She had hurt Tommy in the coldest, most awful way possible, but the time that's elapsed since then, has proved to be beneficial to the two. In the hallway all those months ago, there was some animosity, but it was a big shock that's all. Kim wasn't sure how to perceive her ex-boyfriend, she dated for three years, to be her boss all of a sudden. Remember, he lived all the way across the country, and now, he was in her vicinity, not just any vicinity, but so close to her she could smell his designer, Armani cologne. Tommy wanted to deny his love for her, he wished to keep it a _secret_ from her, other people, and most of all himself. Now, he felt like Tom Cruise, wanting to jump on a couch and keenly scream his devotion to her. However, the looks from his subordinates, he knew to keep that between him and Kim.

Creeping towards her mailbox, Kim kept her distance from other people. She sensed their disgust, and she hated that all eyes were on her. Tommy closely followed her, and he went to his mailbox. Quietly, they picked up their papers, and they walked to each other.

"I'll see you for lunch?" Tommy questioned.

Kim nodded. "Tommy, these stares are making me feel uncomfortable." She turned to her right, and her eyes instantly gazed at the other people around them. Each time her topaz colored eyes bounced from person to person, she could see the disappointment and the disgust. Disgust! She found that ludicrous.

Tommy nodded. He placed a comforting hand on her toned forearm. "Hey, it's really none of their business."

"Yeah, I know, but still."

"Let's just act like none of this is going on." Tommy lowly motioned with his hands about the other people. "I'll see you later." He wanted to give her a kiss on the lips, but he settled for her cheek. The gasps sounded, and he looked at everyone. "Can we all get back to work?"

The other people immediately obeyed his question, and they acted as if nothing happened. Still, there were the quick glances at the tall man and shorter woman.

Kim headed to the gymnasium, and Tommy fixed his tie. He walked towards his office.

**Two Hours Later…**

Tommy was reading about the mandatory, standardized tests that were coming up in the spring. He read about the importance, the necessity for the students to strive, and the 'how to' on preparing for these tests. The seniors weren't required to participate in the tests, so he needed to find a fun way to supplement the time for them as well.

Of course, a neat knock sounded his door.

"Come in." Tommy commanded, and he placed down the stack of papers.

His assistant principal, Julia 'Jules' Menifee, entered the room. Ms. Menifee was about two years older than Tommy. She stood around 5'8", had long, brown hair, and she usually placed her hair in a half-ponytail. Her makeup was neatly done, and her hazel eyes were accentuated with mascara and eyeliner. She intently looked at her boss. Straightening out her dress pants and her white, button up top, she wondered what he was thinking the night of the dance.

"Dr. Oliver." Her tone was strict, but alluring in her own way. "Saturday night, I saw you and Coach Hart leave the dance. I'm not trying to be nosy, but was there a reason for that?"

He adjusted his eyeglass accordingly. He intellectually repeated her words. "I'm not trying to be rude, but I would like to know. Why does it concern you?" He slightly hissed, since he wasn't in the mood for someone to pry into his life _and_ bring Kim into the picture.

"I know you've worked in a high school before, in no way am I trying to undermine you or your credentials." She chuckled haughtily and smiled at him. "But, fraternization is a big thing. It's an uncommon practice, and it's very unprofessional."

"Unprofessional?" Tommy questioned, and she nodded. He reclined back, rather annoyed with his assistant. "I don't question the relationship between Mr. Hall, the English teacher, and Ms. Smith, the Geometry teacher nor do I question the relationship between Ms. Kang, the Physics teacher, and Mr. Jenkins, the football coach, so why are you questioning my tie to Coach Hart?" He dubiously queried, and his eyes mildly peaked over his eyeglasses at her.

"You do understand, she has a boyfriend." Ms. Menifee eagerly threw that at his face and Kim _under_ the bus.

"Ms. Menifee, I am not trying to be annoyed with you, but the character you are showing to me right now, is rather _unprofessional._ I do not understand what any of that has to do with me." Tommy countered. "We are friends, and I don't see why it's a big deal."

"It's a big deal because of how you two were intimately dancing with one another!" She elevated her voice; it wasn't a scream, but it wasn't what should be considered an indoor voice as well. "Dr. Oliver, have you thought about the possible motives of a Coach trying to get closer to the principal of the school?" She asked influentially and rudely.

Dumbfounded by her brashness, he tried to search the reason for why she was acting like this. The months he's worked by her side, Ms. Menifee's never bothered him, and they've had a respectful relationship with one another. He's never known his co-worker to be this mean and this nosy. There had to be a logical explanation, but he couldn't decipher it for shit. Still, Tommy didn't flat out admit his relationship with Kim, past or present, because it wasn't hers or anyone else's concern, besides their closest friends and the PR universe knew. That's what mattered.

"That is a ridiculous claim." Tommy forthrightly rebuked her statement. "Ms. Menifee, I don't have a clue of where this is coming from, but for your sake and mine, please keep it to yourself from now on." He halted the conversation, at that point, and he hoped she would leave him and his attachment to Kim, at his door.

She promptly exited the door, and Ms. Menifee didn't look back. Her reasons were sufficient for why she wanted to prove they were together.

**Lunch Time**

The Falcon and Crane exited the school, at separate times, to prevent the meddling stares from their co-workers. Kim met Tommy in his car, and he whisked her off to their destination- a quiet meal at the farthest McDonald's, within reasonable distance from their work though. They didn't want to encounter anyone from school. That was the least important thing in their mind.

Tommy grabbed her hand, and both relaxed indefinitely. This was the place to be.

"How was class?" Tommy asked, seeing the discomfort she hadn't displayed earlier.

Kim shrugged, and she looked to the left. "My students have made snide comments about the dance. They thought it was kind of 'hoe-ish' to leave with the principal. I didn't even know we were 'freak dancing'." She sighed. "It is none of their business, but we can't keep staying that all the time. Our co-workers don't seem to favor us either."

"No shit. Ms. Menifee gave me a lecture. I never knew that woman could be obnoxiously, annoyingly, fucking, shit, I don't know she's a bitch." Tommy slid his right foot to his the left pedal, and that caused his black car to come to a stop.

"What happened?" She inquisitively queried, and she stared out her window.

He spoke of the altercation he had with his worker. He didn't leave a single detail out.

"Maybe she has a stick up her butt. She's never acted like that before." Kim commented, and they approached the open drive-thru. Tommy placed the order, and he parked the car in a parking spot. "Tommy, what are we going to do?"

"Just let it go. We can't be the hot topic at school forever." They ate, and communicated about how they were going to get past this roadblock.

**Xxxxx**

**The Following Week  
****Gymnasium  
****Century High School**

It was after school, and Kim's gymnastics team was preparing for the regionals that were less than a month away. They were practicing their intense, drills, and they were on point. Kim was proud of her team.

The gossip had subsided, for the most part. The mystery snitch was still never revealed, and Kim and Tommy had given up on the search. They did so because they were trying to keep their relationship under wraps, since they were sparingly brought up in conversations amongst the faculty. The appeal of their relationship to the staff was somewhat a hot commodity, probably because of the boss-subordinate aspect.

A delivery driver entered the gym, knowingly searching for an authority figure. His dark brown eyes careened the expanse gym, the same gym of Tommy and Kim's eventful sparring match. He noticed several adults. One of them had to be an authority figure, so he walked directly up to the assistant coach, surpassing Kim on the basis she was a petite woman with skin that didn't seem to exemplify her advanced years. He held onto the vase full of pink and white roses, almost protectively.

"Excuse me." The driver, dressed in a white and green company polo shirt, khaki pants and sneakers, interrupted the assistant coach's advice for one of the gymnasts.

"Yes." Assistant Coach Lee, a middle aged woman with curly black hair and brown, almond shaped eyes, turned to him. She observed the flowers, and the bouquet was amazingly arranged together.

He managed to adjust the flowers to the right side of his body, so he could grab the crumpled receipt from his left pocket. "Are you Kimberly Hart?" He elevated his head away from the paper, to look at the woman.

"Unfortunately, I'm not, but that woman over there is." Coach Lee pointed to Kim, the main coach demonstrating an elite gymnast move.

The young man simply nodded and headed towards Kim. "Excuse me ma'am. Are you Kimberly Hart?"

Momentarily, Kim stopped teaching. "Yes, I am." She noticed the vase housing the bunch of roses. They were stunning.

"Here you go, these are for you." He cheerfully smiled and exited upon the exchange.

Everyone in the gym was intrigued by the delivery, and they stopped what they were doing. Even the male gymnasts' curiosity was piqued by the flowers given to their coach. They sat around, and they waited to find out who gave her the flowers and why.

Kim waltzed towards the bleachers happily, and she placed her booty on the wood. She opened the card. "Thinking of you. These flowers are for the most beautiful girl in the world. If I could, I would give you more." She read out loud. Inhaling the flowery scent, she smiled brightly. The card was corny as all of hell, the writer must've been in a rush, considering the chicken scratch.

Dr. Thomas Oliver walked into the building. He observed a whole bunch of nothing, as the gymnastic team was lounging around on the mats. He constricted his brows, something must be going on. He thought to himself.

Not able to contain her excitement and seeing her boyfriend, Kim immediately hoisted herself off of the bleachers. She placed the vase gently on the floor, and she ran towards Tommy. Her feet leaped off of the ground. Tommy saw Kim's maneuver, and he opened his arms, knowing if he didn't she'd fall on her face.

To the adults and teens, this was _affirmation_ of their title. They were placing pieces together, and it was obvious Coach Hart and Dr. Oliver were a couple. Small talks were exchange, and 20 pairs of eyes were directed their way.

Tommy chuckled lightly at the greeting, but the awkwardness of being the center of attention bothered him. He released her from his grip. "What was that for?" He asked.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Like you don't know." She gently smacked his armpit. She looked up at him, and she read how confused he was. "Tommy, I know your memory is bad, but it can't be _that_ bad."

His face became vacant. "Kim, I have no clue what you're talking about." Tommy was absolutely dumbfounded by her statement.

"The vase of roses." She pointed behind her at the vase lying dormant on the floor. "They are gorgeous!"

The Falcon nodded in agreement, but questioned where she got them. "They are. So, where'd you get them, or is the better question, _who_ gave them to you?" He queried, a little jealous he hadn't thought about the gesture, but also a little annoyed that someone else was sending his girlfriend flowers. He doubted a woman would do that. Kim's made it awfully clear she's never shown interest in the same sex.

She snapped her head, almost causing whiplash. "Don't play stupid." She said. The facial expression Tommy had was dead serious. "Tommy, don't play stupid. The roses are pink and white."

"I can see that, Beautiful." He partly said with gritted teeth. "Now, who gave them to you?" It was obvious someone was trying to capture her attention, and he needed to know who, one, so he could kill that person, and two, so he could make it more obvious they were a couple.

Before Kim could talk, she looked towards the crowd of people captivated by her talk with Tommy. "Get back to work. Practice ends in 30 minutes, I expect everyone to hit their marks correctly." She noticed they stood put. "NOW!" The seriousness of their voice caused everyone to resume the practice. She paid attention to Tommy again. "So, you didn't get those for me?" She asked innocently, and she headed towards the vase.

Tommy shook his head. "I wish I could take the credit Beautiful, but that's just wrong. Who sent them to you?"

Kim shrugged. "The card didn't have a name. I assumed it was you because of the color combo." She held up the card for him to see.

He observed the chicken scratch handwriting, and he laughed. "Kim, this isn't remotely my handwriting."

"Hey, give me a break. It's not like I've paid attention to your handwriting. I mean your abs do get in the way." She teased him with humor, but the situation was the least bit humorous to her significant other. It's obvious his protective habits were resurfacing. "I can throw them away."

"Still doesn't erase the fact that someone has just sent you flowers." He coldly supplemented for her. He irritably scrunched up the card in his hand. "Sam." He accused. "It has to be."

"Handsome, are you sure?" She seriously queried him, but it made sense. Maybe Sam did this for a reason, hoping she would come back to him.

"I dunno, but he seems like a likely suspect." He swiped the vase from Kim's hands, and he held them against his body. "I'll throw this away. I'll drive you home." He kissed her forehead, and he exited the gym. As he made his way towards his office, he made a slight detour to the waste containers. He tossed the flowers in there, choosing to be lenient. If this happened again, Sam would catch hell.

**Xxxxx**

**Two Months Later…  
****Administration Building  
****Century High School**

After the coach had received the vase of flowers, and the reaction upon seeing the principal entering the gym, there was no doubt, the coach and principal were official. With that, the high school- faculty and students- were accepting, and they let the shock go. The allegation of Kim dating Tommy to gain a promotion faded, but to _one_ person, the claim was still apparent. _She_ didn't think otherwise, and she noted the happiness present between the couple.

Lunch had just ended, and Tommy went back to his office. As he arrived, he noticed another vase containing the same amount and color of roses from two months ago. He examined the bouquet, and he looked at the main secretary, Annie. The annoyance crept on his face, and he stared intently at the flowers, as if they were going to jump at him like a Venus fly trap.

"Annie, who are these for?" He signaled the bright lively roses.

She slid the card from beneath her calendar. "Here you go, it says for Ms. Hart." She held up the card for his eyes to see the name on the envelope.

"And who dropped them off?" Tommy interrogated.

"Some young guy, I didn't get a really good look at his shirt, but it looks like he was from a local flower shop. I think Florence's Fine Flower Shop. The colors fit accordingly." Annie described the best way she could. "I'm sorry, Dr. Oliver, I should've paid more attention, especially since it didn't seem like they were from you."

He waved her words away. "Don't worry about it. Thank you though, I'll take these to Ms. Hart." He smiled at her, and left the office. This situation made him vastly upset. Even though it wasn't confirmed, he believed from the bottom of his heart, these were from Sam.

They had to be.

The Christmas tree slash Multicolored ranger appeared at his girlfriend's office. He rapped on the door, and as soon as he heard the words to enter, he did so. He held up the flowers upright and snidely. As he did, his girlfriend seemed pale, almost scared.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, what now?" He rarely used her full name, but lately she had been quiet, sullen, almost as if she had been encountering that Toad monster from her days as the Pterodactyl Pink ranger. Could these flowers be the reason?

"To-To-Tommy, don't get mad." She warned, and she anxiously clicked and clacked with her ballpoint pen.

"For some reason, I don't like the way that sounds." Tommy sat on a chair, he put the glass vase on her table.

"These flowers have been sent to my house and the time when I went to the regionals in Miami." Kim confessed, and she watched the fire- not the passionate ones she was used to before they were ready to make love, but the intense fire before a fight with Goldar or Lord Zedd- come to life. Her next words, she knew she needed to be careful or else his temper would flare to the likes of the Evil Green Ranger.

"To your place?" His voice gravely deepened, and he felt flickers of green spurring in the iris' of his eyes. "Why haven't you told me this before? Is this why you've been so out of it?"

"Shh. Tommy, calm down." Kim shushed, and she placed her pen down, so she could prevent more fidgeting motions from commencing. "A week after I got the flowers in the gym, flowers were delivered to my home. Every single day I arrived at home, I got a call, there were roses in the leasing office."

"How come I never saw them?" He quizzically questioned. Tommy spent plenty of nights with Kim, and she never mentioned nor has he witnessed roses sent to her house.

"Each time I got the call about roses, I made sure to discard them. All those times I went to 'check for the mail', it was because I needed to run to the office and throw the flowers away. I just don't know how this _person_ knows about me staying at the Hilton in fucking Miami." She hissed exasperatedly. "I had to keep it from you, and the flowers stopped for a little, but now they've continued."

"Obviously." He wanted to throw the damn glass container against her wall. "How could you keep that from me though!" Tommy questioned earnestly. "I thought we could tell each other everything, and now you keep this from me?" This wasn't the time to get mad at each other, whoever was sending Kim these flowers knew about her schedule, if they were sent to her hotel in Miami. He sighed and looked at her. "Do you believe this is Sam's doing?"

She wasn't sure, after the two years she's dated Sam, he's never shown off the tendency to be a maniacal stalker. "I don't know." The petite gymnastics coach murmured.

"There's only one way to find out. Call him. Use the phone and call him up. You've haven't spoken to him since you ended things, maybe now, is the time to figure out what fuck is going on." He snapped and pointed at the phone. The Falcon Ninjetti despised the thought of a man spending his money trying to vie for Kim's already taken heart.

"Fine." Kim rolled her eyes, and she hesitantly picked the phone up. Her finger tips dialed the necessary seven digits. She waited, and she heard the familiar voice. He greeted her. "Hey, uh, Sam, how have you been?"

_"Wow, Kim, it's nice to hear your voice." Sam said, and he had hope she was ready to reconcile. "How have you been doing?"_

"I've been great, and I've been doing good." Kim replied sincerely, and she eyed Tommy. He moved his hand clockwise, motioning her to speed up the conversation. "Sam, have you been sending me flowers?" She bit her lip, as she waited for his response.

_"No, I haven't, Kim." He answered honestly. "Listen, I still love you, even though you are probably still with that **douche,** I'm not going to send you flowers if I wanted to reconcile. I would try and approach you in person."_

Kim wasn't sure what to believe. "Douche?" She questioned the name calling. Tommy's eyes flared to the shade that made her cringe in her adolescent years. One motion with her finger halted Tommy from retrieving the phone from her. "Sam, I was just wondering you don't need to call my boyfriend a name."

_Sam scoffed. "How can I not think he's one? He stole you right from me. Am I supposed to hold him on some high horse, no I won't. That man took what was mine." He reiterated._

The pain registered in her brain, but she still couldn't change her mind because of how he felt. She ignored that reason and went with her heart. "Sam, I'm no one's property."

_"Maybe not mine, but you are his. What's the point of this phone call anyway?"_

"I called you because I wanted to know if you were the person sending me flowers, but you've made it clear you haven't"

_"Don't call me with bullshit. Whenever you are ready to get back together, let me know." He hung up the phone._

Kim stared, in shock. She observed the chocolate brown hue glinting in his eyes, and she knew he had calmed down. "He didn't send them." She informed.

"From what I'm thinking, it's someone in this school. Probably the same person, who told Sam about us." Tommy speculated from the miniscule evidence. "What do you think?"

"I think so too, but who would be the person?" Kim wondered.

"I don't know, but it's pissing me off." Tommy grunted, and he stood up. He angrily grabbed for the vase of roses. "Are you still going to keep the fact that these mysteriously show up at your apartment complex for you?"

The former Pink ranger shook her head. "No, I won't. I can see you were pissed off about it." She got up as well, and she waltzed forward. Her arms linked around Tommy's back. She upwardly eyed him and smiled. "I love you." She kissed his lips.

He deepened the tongue lashing into a more passionate one. His petite girlfriend moaned into his mouth, and inwardly, he smiled about that. The former mentor to Power Rangers smiled. "I love you too." Tommy made sure to walk out with the vase, and he threw them into the trash.

The _watcher_ smiled.

**Xxxxx**

**A Month Later…  
****Tampa Bay Civic Center**

Prom was commencing, and all the students were dancing the night away. Similar to Winter Formal, Tommy and Kim were chaperones. The only difference, instead of being just dates, they were an official couple. This was their first Prom together, and both relished in that fact. The two surveyed the room with purpose.

Kim's kept her distance from Sam. She never called him again because there wasn't a point to do so. Reminding herself of his last words, she knew a friendship couldn't be forged because he didn't seem open to one. Besides, her relationship with Tommy was flourishing, and she didn't want to play with fire by talking to her ex. The White Ninjetti didn't seem too keen on the idea. Plus, his eyes flashing green was a scary thing anyway.

Tommy eyed his girlfriend sexily, but tastefully dancing to the pop music. She shook her hips around. Tonight, he knew he would be physically professing his love for her. He felt bold and romantic, so he rented a room at the Marriot. In addition, he requested for their best champagne and a dessert platter to be in the room as soon as they arrived. Pretty soon, the Multicolored ranger would be getting down on one knee. Not necessarily tonight, but by graduation, he would go forth with the nerve wracking plan.

"Hey, I need to head to the bathroom." Kim announced for her Handsome. "I'll be back." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the main room of the civic center. The former Power Ranger walked down the long hallway, and a sight she wasn't accustomed to, was introduced to her in a not so subtle way. There, up against a wall, was the assistant principal, Julia Menifee, and a blonde haired man making out like teens. His mouth, soon, attacked Julia's neck, and Kim witnessed the heat of their passion. Ms. Menifee's eyes shut tightly in the movement of the special attention. This wasn't the most appropriate thing to witness, so Kim left to the bathroom.

As soon as she was done, Kim walked out, and she noticed the happy couple stopped their action. She stopped as well. Her jaw dropped at the person with Ms. Menifee. She gasped, almost as if the air was knocked out of her.

"Hello, Kimberly." Ms. Menifee greeted, and her hand openly grabbed for her companion's. "I believe you know my boyfriend, Sam." She looked at her boyfriend, and she looked back at Kim, a smirk formed on her face.

"Uh, hell-hello, Sam." Kim sputtered, surprised by their relationship. She was clueless about them being together.

"You look, Beautiful." Sam complimented, and he felt the side pinch from his girlfriend's fingers. He ignored the throe and kept his eyes on Kim.

"So do the both of you." The petite gymnast and coach said, and then she gave them a small smile. "Well, I'll see you in there." She hurried back into the gym as quickly as possible. She had to pick this night to test out her new heels, and they weren't aiding her one bit. Part of her wished she had some sneakers. "Tommy!" She attempted her best yell over the deafening music. "Tommy!" Throwing caution to the wind, Kim unstrapped her heels and ran a little quicker. "Tommy!" She slapped his arm.

He whipped around to see his girlfriend, a lot shorter than when they first arrived to the dance. "What's going on?" He saw her heels in her right hand.

She sighed. Now, Kim tried to place her heels on. "There's something, you-need-to-see." After her heels were on, she grabbed his hand and ushered him towards the sight. The minutes seemed like hours, and she finally found the couple. She pointed to them, and whispered into his ear. "That's Jules and Sam."

Tommy's chocolate eyes immediately confronted the couple. "No way…" He mumbled at the dancing couple.

"Tommy, they said they were together."

"Well, it does look like it. You see them dancing and how close they are. I don't doubt it." Tommy shrugged it off.

In Kim's gut, she felt like this was an act. Something about the new couple didn't feel right- it didn't feel genuine. She wasn't trying to hate on them, but Jules' confrontation with Tommy a few months ago, and Sam wanting to propose to Kim, despite her wanting to be with her Falcon, how could she not question their motives. Her topaz eyes judged them. "She did it."

Tommy watched his girlfriend observe the couple. "What do you mean, 'she did it'?" The Falcon thought the Crane was going crazy.

"It makes sense. Ms. Menifee probably told Sam, and she had to have been the one behind the flowers. She probably has reason, and look, this is all the confirmation I need." Kim couldn't believe the nerve of the woman.

"How can we prove it?" The taller man queried, and he pondered about Kim's theory. She was right, this relationship did seem quite odd.

"I'm willing to confront her, but not here. I just want this to be our night." The brunette woman vowed with a smile. "This is our Prom, and we can deal with the drama later."

Tommy brought her in for a hug, and his lips made contact with her head. He had to smile. The Pink and White Ninjetti ignored the news, and they spent the rest of the night together.

**Xxxxx**

**The Following Monday  
****Administration Building  
****Assistant Principal's Office- Julia Menifee**

Kim anxiously entered the admin building. There was no turning back, and even though the weekend with her boyfriend was amazing, she thought about the confrontation with Ms. Menifee. She simply wished to move forward without the 'flower stalker' on their backs. The thought of her boss being the culprit was incomprehensible. Several questions formed, and she wanted answers, plain and simple.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ms. Menifee called forth.

Kim entered, and she eyeballed the assistant to Tommy.

Ms. Menifee's head rose up, another smirk curling at the corners of her mouth, and she noted the rising anger showcasing on the other woman's petite body. "What do I owe this pleasure, Coach Hart? Please, sit." She beckoned the single wooden chair in the room.

The former Power Ranger detested the snooty tone of the woman. This lady acted like Rita, Scorpina, and Madam Woe all rolled into one. A mild wince was administered, and Kim sat. Not sure how to approach the situation, she just came out and asked the raging question in her mind. "Ms. Menifee, are you the one sending the flowers I've been receiving?" She insecurely asked, part of her thought this was wrong, so her tone projected it.

Ms. Menifee shrugged, and she went back to her work.

Kim had the urge to smack the woman, so her confidence rose severely. "Julia, I just want to know are you the one that's been sending me the flowers? I know it doesn't make sense, and you are wondering why I'm asking you, but after seeing you and Sam together, I can't help but think you are the one that told him about me and Dr. Oliver, and you would know where I was, at the time, I got the flowers in Miami." She watched as Ms. Menifee ignored her words. The lady continued with her business, and that irked Kim. She continued though. "If you did do this, then I need to know why. I haven't done anything to you, but it's really uncalled for."

"Are you finished?" Ms. Menifee curtly interrupted Kim's tirade, simply tossing the pen from her right hand down. Kim was about to protest, but that didn't matter. "I don't care, and to answer your questions, _yes."_

The answer, she answered so coldly, like nothing seemed to matter. As if, the answer was a necessary one. Kim was shocked. "Wh-wh… why?" She sputtered, bewildered by Ms. Menifee and fooled by Ms. Menifee's fake character.

Jules tested the waters, playing with fire, so to speak. She's never been informed by Kim's former alter ego, nor did she realize that Kim's old zord was a Firebird, so she thought she could overpower Kim in any such way. "If you don't know, then you should think about it." She replied without a hint of remorse.

"Excuse me?" Kim couldn't believe this side of Julia 'Jules' Menifee. "First of all, the fact that you are the one sending me flowers, not only to here, but my house, all the way to Miami, that's appalling and really unnecessary. You scared the crap out of me. Second, for you to think it's okay and all dandy, that's really wrong. Telling Sam my personal business, is none of your fucking business. Third, you had to go after him? What is wrong with you?" She laid the bits and pieces of Ms. Menifee's unknown plan on the table. "I have to ask again, why?"

Ms. Menifee arrogantly laughed out loud, as if these accusations were outlandish, but they weren't. "Ms. Hart, you don't get it, do you?" She came from around the table, and she sat on the edge, sitting a few inches away from Ms. Hart. "You and Dr. Oliver, you two seemed to have it all, don't you?"

A little lost, Kim vacantly stared at the other woman. "What do you mean?"

"First of all, when I first met you, I knew about your Olympic story. Girl from California moves to Florida to compete in the Pan Globals- takes the Pan Globals by storm, and ultimately the Olympics. Then you become this prized Coach, and you come to this school. I was only a teacher at the time, but I still paid attention. Then, you started to date Sam. I've known him since my high school years, but he never noticed me, as he only dated blonde bimbos. Then, you, with your brunette hair, had to capture his attention." The story was beginning to sound a little crazed, but Kim didn't want to interrupt. "I let go of the annoyance. I was up for the position of principal, but then Dr. Oliver had to come and take the position. At first I was upset, but Dr. Oliver was surely easy on the eyes. I figured this wasn't going to be so bad, and then it happened. The flirty stares, the soft brushes against one's arms, the quality time spent together, the cozy dance you two shared at the Winter Formal, and finally the abrupt exit you two initiated in. I just had to call Sam."

"How did you get his number?" Kim wondered. "What? Are you going through my files?"

"Internet is a wonderful thing, besides Coach, we put an emergency contact on our files, and Sam was yours. I didn't have a hard time finding it out." Ms. Menifee cheekily answered.

Kim rolled her eyes. "How did you two get together? And what gave you the idea to send the flowers?" She was determined to find out everything.

"I needed you two to break up. Dr. Oliver is an intriguing man, and I didn't' think you two should stay together because that doesn't benefit _me._ That's when the flower idea popped in my head, I figured the blame could be easily placed on Sam, and then Tommy would think you're cheating on him. That blew up in my face, since Tommy isn't as dense of a character I thought he was." A faraway look was placed in the air, but Ms. Menifee shook her head. "I still kept sending them, but finally, I had come in contact with Sam by accident. It was a normal day at Starbucks, and we started talking, and we got together."

"I did nothing to you though." Kim searched the Jules' explanation for anything that could give her sufficient reason to be this way. There was nothing. "Just because a guy didn't pay attention to you, a candidate was found to be a better person for the job, and Dr. Oliver didn't wanted to be with me, that shouldn't have caused you to turn on me in such a… fucked up way. Are you crazy?"

"Sam is mine now, jealous?" Ms. Menifee didn't catch the other woman's detest for her.

"Okay, you are crazy." Kim stood up. "I'm going to tell Dr. Oliver, this could be grounds for you to lose your job." She shook her head adamantly. "Are you made that Tommy's mine?" She glared at the other woman.

Jules met Kim's eyes with colder ones. "Yes, you bring it up with Dr. Oliver, and Dr. Oliver fires me, this could be a conflict of interest." Jules warned, and she smiled. "The board would definitely be very pleased with that, now wouldn't they?" She snootily crossed her arms together.

"That's really sad that you had to resort to elementary measures to get someone. I mean, Sam, if I wanted him back would want to be wtih me again. Not you. I believe you are always going to be a spiteful bitch. Don't worry, Ms. Menifee, your job is safe for now." Kim informed in a rude manner. She didn't care though.

The heated stare down ensued. Embers of pink fire flashed in Kim's eyes. Ms. Menifee gasped at the sight.

"How did that happen?" Jules asked.

Kim shrugged. "I have no clue. Enjoy your time as Assistant Principal. It won't be for long." The Crane Ninjetti exited the other woman's office.

Sadly, this wasn't the end of the showdown between the two women.

* * *

**Coming Up: **_The final part of the story. _


	4. Chapter 4 Part IV

**A/N: **Sorry for the long, long updated. I have finally completed this story. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story, and I know originally it was only supposed to have two parts, but now it has four.

**Part IV**

**Xxxxx**

"Tommy! You don't get it; she's a heartless, spiteful bitch that can't get anything on her own! She needs to ruin other people's relationships to feel needed, like important or something." Kim heatedly hissed, while she paced back and forth in front of him.

Tommy sat, judging her every single step.

After her meeting with Assistant Principal, Julia 'Jules' Menifee, Kim immersed herself into her work. She, even, began to work out with her class. The anger rattled her petite frame, and she wished she could summon her Ninjetti Crane powers in public, clone herself, and both of her bodies could eagerly kick that woman's ass. The fact that this woman would stoop so low and be a meddlesome snitch bothered her more than anything else in the world. As stated before, the former Pink Ranger has never done anything to this conniving woman. For her to butt her nose into Kim and Tommy's business, it was obvious Ms. Menifee had nothing else better to do.

"Kim." The former leader of the Mighty Morphin, Zeo, and Turbo team hoped to stop her pacing. She didn't though. "Kim." Her size 6 feet still kept moving. "Kimberly Ann Hart!" His tone became a sneer.

Aggravated, Kim's topaz eyes turned the intimidating hot pink color. "WHAT?" She snapped at him.

Shaking his head, Tommy met her eyes with his evil ones as well. The chocolate brown eyes transformed into green ones, reminiscent of the time he was the evil Green Ranger. "I need you to stop." He advised.

"No." Her stubbornness persisted like a toddler eagerly reaching for the cookie in an elevated cookie jar. "This is ridiculous! She's abused her power as the Assistant Principal, and that's grounds to get her fired."

His eyes morphed to their regular hue. "I can talk to the school board about her. Hell, I can get her fired!" Tommy earnestly stared into Kim's, now, light brown eyes.

"You don't get it! She's going to try and use our relationship against us. She's talked about the 'conflicts of interest'. Fraternization isn't any better because it's deemed unprofessional. What are we going to do?" Her voice cracked, and the brim of her eyes were surrounded by water. The stress of the situation weighed heavy.

"She's playing a dangerous game." Tommy informed. He loathed, seeing his girlfriend upset. There was reason though. In a malevolent fashion, their co-worker spoke of their relationship, not only that, but she's caused Kim to become nervous over roses. Roses! The former pilot of aerial zords was an avid gardener, but the roses reminded her of Jules' carefully thought out plan. She seemed crazy, delusional in some way. "She's jealous, only because you've gotten what she's wanted. Sam, me, and I have the spot she's wanted. That's the reason she's turned against us. All she felt she could do was harass us, thinking we'd give up each other."

Kim nodded, her despair subsiding a bit. "What, now?"

"I'll talk to her." Tommy informed, and he welcomed Kim with open arms. He covered her body protectively, and she rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"Do you think she'll admit what's happened?" The Original Pink asked.

He rubbed soothing circles along her spine. "If not, we'll think of something else."

"I swear this makes me want to go back to Cali." She murmured.

The Original Green and White thought the same thing, even though, that was the easy way out. That's why he's decided to stay. "We can get through this. One crazy woman is not going to make us give up or jobs." He consoled and pressed a soft kiss on her temple.

"I hope so." She, soon, fell asleep on his chest.

Tommy reclined back, and he kept holding onto Kim's body. He was determined to make everything right.

**Xxxxx**

**The Following Day…  
****Century High School  
****Assistant Principal's Office**

Authoritarian, confident, adamant, those words described the principal of Century High School. He had an important matter that stood out on his busy agenda, and that's to have a conversation with his assistant. Her job description was to help Tommy take care of the school and business matters, discipline students here and there, but not to use her rank to benefit her. Prying into another co-workers' records is a forbidden act, and he was determined to set things in order, once more. He hated to see Kim's disgust about coming to a job she loves.

He knocked on Ms. Menifee's wooden door. "_Come in_!" He heard, and he opened the door, so he could enter.

Ms. Menifee pursed her lips in a come-hither manner. "Dr. Oliver, what do I owe for this little visit?" Devouring his body with her eyes, Ms. Menifee had several racy, steamy thoughts erupting internally.

"Care to explain the confrontation between you and Coach Hart?" He cut straight to the chase; there was no point to prolong the matter at hand.

"Oh, about how she did that magic trick with her eyes?" She queried with a clueless pitch.

Tommy furrowed his eyes upon her question. "What magic tri-?" He instantly silenced himself. Just yesterday his girlfriend graced him with the 'magic trick'. As a matter of fact, he did the same thing. "Never mind."

Ms. Menifee nodded. "Other than that I have no clue what you are talking about." She informed him.

The multicolored ranger, as he's been dubbed by former rangers, shook his head. "I find that hard to believe considering Ms. Hart's become very upset recently." He observed Ms. Menifee getting out of her comfortable seat, she approached Tommy like a cat does a mouse, and she stared him down with her twinkling brown eyes.

"Dr. Oliver, have you thought that Coach Hart has been stressed since coming back from regionals?" The woman's heels sounded on the floor, and she stood in front of Tommy. Her eyes fired up, and she was about to slither around her prey.

"The regionals were over a month and a half ago. I am talking about lately, like about 24 hours ago." He weakly tried to remind her, but this woman wouldn't budge on her belief. He was oblivious to her impending advances.

A womanly hand rubbed against the male's strong forearm. She felt him wince at her touch. "You feel tense, do you need a massage?" Her feminine wilds hormonally raged on.

Tommy assertively pushed her nicely manicured hands off of him. Careful not to give away his second eye color, he stared into her eyes. "That's highly inappropriate!" He dissuaded the movement from occurring again. He stood up.

"Dr. Oliver, I believe you need to be pleased. I can do that for you." Her fingers caressed his shoulders, and the beguiling look was distastefully expressed on her. "I want you."

"I **_don't_** want you." The former ranger shook his head, feeling discomforted by her advances. "This is wrong on so many levels. Ms. Menifee, I don't get why you are acting like this. What you did to Coach Hart has caused some anxiety and what you are doing right now makes me want to vomit." The, now, poker face plastered on Jules didn't hint to anything. "I have to inform the school board of your actions." He needed to get away from the disturbed woman and make the necessary phone calls.

"That's highly unlikely." Jules Menifee stopped him, dead in his tracks. She smiled devilishly. "It'll be your word against mine." She saw his eyebrows constrict. "You and Coach are together, but you didn't have to _cheat_ on her did you?"

"Cheat on her? I've never cheated on her, that's in-." He was silenced by a finger decorated with a French tip. He moved it away.

"Explain this then…" She uncovered her actually toned stomach, and there were several marks. Some were fresh, others were just about healing.

Tommy horrifically stared, slightly predicting the words to come next.

"I ne-never knew, Dr. Oliver, to be a monster. He took me on the table, and oh God, he bit my skin. I could feel them sink in farther and farther. He forced me to have sex with him. Every time he entered and held me down, his teeth found another place to rest upon." She pretended to cry, and the Academy Award winning actress in her was exemplified coldheartedly.

Meaning, she was believable.

"You would-." Tommy couldn't finish his sentence, since the head bobbing from Jules was strongly bouncing.

Jules continued for him. "I told him no, but he wanted me to. Demanded me to, and so I did, so I could save my job. I didn't want to though. What would my boyfriend, my family and friends think? Dr. Oliver was so nice…" She wiped the tear coming out, and she began to laugh maniacally.

"You are fucking crazy." He hated to cuss, but this woman was a B-I-T-C-H. The thought of her going to the school board with an apparent, fabricated story irked him to no end. That could get him fired, arrested, and he could lose his teaching license. Something he would never want to happen. He knew he couldn't go to the school board, if she was willing to disclose this kind of lie.

"Thank you. Dr. Oliver, you should've never taken the job. It was mine to begin with. Though, the fact that I met you and you are a good looking guy I could've looked past that. We could've been together. No, you had to fall for Coach Hart just like every other man on this campus." She annoyingly rolled her eyes, as the envy bore upon them.

"I gotta-gotta leave." He hurried to her door, but she followed him. Tommy felt pinned against the door, and she stared into his eyes.

"Come on, Dr. Oliver, I am sure you would like to taste this…" Her salivating tongue licked around the perimeter of her coral shimmer lips.

"No." He turned to open the door, and he promptly exited. Mildly violated, he needed to figure a way to expose Jules, while preventing a story like that from coming to the limelight.

**Xxxxx**

**One Week Later…  
****Jason and Trini's House  
****Angel Grove, CA**

The change of scenery was needed and wanted between the lovers. Tommy initiated the teleportation module, and he, along with Kim, traveled to Angel Grove. They landed inside of Jason and Trini's residence.

Sadly, the students or the aspects of his work hadn't caused him to dislike coming to work; it was his assistant principal, his co-worker, that's caused him the dismay. Besides Kim, he hasn't voiced his concerns over Assistant Principal Menifee's job ethic. Kim's tried so hard to avoid Jules, or else she would land in police custody. The moves that woman tried to place on Tommy boiled Kim's blood. Desperately she wished to kick Jules' ass, but Tommy stopped her. He didn't want to place both of their jobs in jeopardy. Over the course of a week, they attempted to come up with a plan. However, nothing seemed to work, that's what shaped their need for a trip. They wished to be around friends- _true_ friends.

Around the rectangular table, sat Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, their son Brennan, Rocky, Aisha, and their daughter, Nadia. They were eating an energy boosting breakfast. In an hour, they would be leaving for the Youth Center. There, they would meet Tanya and Adam, Billy and Hayley, and Kat and her fiancé, Mike. Amongst the men, sparring sessions were very therapeutic.

"When are you and Tommy heading home?" Aisha asked, after she gulped down her lukewarm hazelnut coffee.

"Probably tonight." Kim answered in a dreadful tone. "We've been here for two days already, and I don't think we can stay any longer."

Tommy nodded in agreement, and he wiped down the sides of his mouth with a napkin. "We left kinda suddenly. I don't think we should be gone any longer than three days, at least."

Trini still didn't like them leaving back to the hostile work environment. "I don't get why you guys just don't come back home." She mentioned, before spooning some oatmeal for Baby Brennan to eat. He eagerly cooed for the banana flavored oatmeal.

"We don't want to run from our problems and make her think she's won." The Crane explained. "That wench shouldn't get that type of satisfaction."

"I see what you are saying." Concurred the Bear, as she cut up her pancakes. "Still, it doesn't seem like this _supposed_ woman wants to give you guys the break. She's angry over a lot of things, but she doesn't need to take it out on you two."

Rocky nodded in agreement with his wife. "She's being pretty spiteful. Who makes up a story because she didn't get a job or a man? That woman does, and it's really stupid if you ask me." He grabbed for three more pancakes, after he completed eating six. He's always hungry.

Jason noted Nadia's hungry eyes, and he gave her a bite of his scrambled eggs. He spoke up on the matter. "Have you thought about telling on her? She is breaking several rules. Extortion, harassment, abuse of power, it's all there."

"I think you guys should. This is getting more and more ridiculous by the second. Both of you stopped coming into work because of this. It's obvious she's affecting the way you two do your job." Trini snuck another comment in.

"Whoa, do you think she's like Rita Repulsa?" Rocky stupidly interjected, and everyone in the room got silent. "What? It's just a thought." He continued eating his breakfast.

Tommy and Kim looked between each other. They were stumped as to what to do next.

"I think you should call Sam." Aisha said. Everyone wondered what the purpose was. She placed her utensils on her plate and pointed out the reasons. "Ask him if this Jules character has always been like this, remember they've known each other since high school, and maybe you need to get personal and ask about their sex life."

Kim practically spit out her orange juice. "Excuse me?"

Jason picked up on Aisha's thinking. "I see what you're saying. Maybe Kim could dig in deeper, and see if she likes the biting. Then that could take the blame off of Tommy." He acknowledged.

"Bingo." Aisha tapped her nose, signaling Jason was correct.

"That is true." Tommy reasoned, and he placed a hand on Kim's knee.

"Or you could always do the sleuth-like thing and bring a tape recorded the next time she talks with you. You gotta play fire with fire." The Original Yellow suggested, and she wiped up the side of B's mouth.

"More pwese." Nadia chirped up from her seat, and Rocky gave her some Captain Crunch cereal bits. She hungrily munched.

Brennan giggled at Nadia's voice.

The adults got their mild break from the headaches of adulthood. The innocence of a child was sometimes vied for, and this day was no exception. Brennan and Nadia, they didn't need much to be pleased. A smile curled upon the grown-ups' mouths, and they watched the interaction between Brennan and Nadia.

The Yellow Ninjetti thought about something. "However, the offer to come back to Cali is very much on the table." Aisha winked.

"That's a good idea, Babe!" The Ape praised, and he grabbed the pitcher of fresh OJ.

"It would be good to come back to Cali." Kim thought about how much she had missed home. The past two days were pure bliss, the thoughts of animosity at work dwindled, and she loved being around her 'sisters and niece and nephew'. "However, after all the years of working at the school, it would be a waste."

"Sis, we can always talk about the joint gymnastics/martial arts gym we've wanted." Jason reminded her of their conversation almost a decade back.

That elicited a warm smile from Kim. "We could do that, huh?"

"I'm confused." Rocky piped up, and his eyes bounced about the pair.

"When we were captured and placed in the bilge of Divatox's ship, all those years ago, Jason and I talked about owning a gym together. Half would be for his area of expertise, while the other half would be mine. We would also have a Pilates, yoga area, and maybe a smoothie bar." Kim elucidated for the group. Their eyes all brightened.

"What do you think?" The Original Red questioned his non-related sister.

"It's a possibility." The Original Pink mused, and then she looked at Tommy. She wasn't sure if he would want to move back, all the way across the country, and possibly take a lower paying job. He had worked hard to be the boss, and to rewind, and be a subordinate again, she hated to do that to him.

Tommy reminisced about the days he talked about owning _something_ with Jason. He wondered if this could be the opportunity, and he also wondered if this was possible. He mimicked his girlfriend's thoughts, and he hated to regress into a lower rank position, like a high school teacher, but owning something, now, that was a whole different story. "How about adding a MMA part to that gym?" He proposed. Mixed Martial Arts was becoming a hot commodity, and he figured with his martial arts background the transition would be easygoing. Something Tommy couldn't wait for, with Adam, Rocky, and Justin being out here, maybe he already had some teachers to hire.

Everyone's smile was so bright, it could light up a dark room. They were excited and anticipating the possibility of it coming true.

Nadia and Brennan looked at the adults with wide-eyes. They clapped excitedly and laughed at the same time. Meanwhile, the adults began to formulate _the_ plan.

**Xxxxx**

**The Following Day…  
****Coach Hart's Office  
****Century High School**

The high she felt from being at her rightful home- Angel Grove- was lowered, substantially by Jules' revolting smiles. The underlying triumph that bitch felt, Kim wished she could smack it off of her face. Part of Kim felt sick. Taking Aisha's advice in stride, she telephoned her ex-boyfriend. Her nicely trimmed nails tapped on her desk calendar.

_"Sam Mayfair, how can I help you?" He reacted like he normally would._

"Hey." Kim faltered a bit in that one word. She didn't want to convey the wrong idea, nor did she want him to think she was prying so deeply into his life.

_He should've hung up. He wanted to hang up. He couldn't. Something about his former girlfriend held him back from doing so. His hurt was placed to the side. "Hey." He greeted, trying to remain as calm as possible._

She searched her thoughts for how to bring this up, but to be honest, she wanted to hang up. She decided to ease into it a bit. Bring up a neutral topic. "How have you been?"

_"Good, actually great. Um, work's been busy, I got a bonus recently. Things between me and Jules are great. I can't believe I never noticed her before, you know? How are you and Mr. What's-his-face?"_

"He has a name, you know."

_"Fine, how are you and Tommy. What kind of name is Tommy anyways? That's like a little kid nickname." He had to get his cheap shot in, somehow._

"We're great. Actually, we just came back from vacation."

_"Yeah, Jules told me about that. He must be pretty loaded to take you out to Cali, on such short notice." He huffed bitterly._

Kim mentally nodded, even though that wasn't remotely their mode of transportation. She's thought of Tommy's bank account, and it was surely extensive. In addition to the salary he has now, the former Ranger has saved from his college grants, the trust fund his adoptive parents had set up for him, his endorsements as a racecar driver, his wins from racecar driving, and his salary as a science teacher. Plus, his _rangering_ expertise has yielded another income. He's helped Capt. Mitchell to design the Lightspeed Aquabase.

"That's not _why_ I'm with him." The allusion to Tommy's money didn't go unnoticed.

_"What do you need now, Kim?"_

"Sam, I'm just wondering, how was Julia like in high school?"

_He thought about it. "To be honest, I didn't know we went to same high school until she pointed it out. She's explained that she never put herself out there. The time she really came out was in her college years. Is there a reason why you're asking me?"_

"Yeah. I remember her telling me about how you two went to school together. Has she put herself out there now?"

_"Oh yeah, **she** approached me. I was taken aback, but it was nice. We started dating ever since."_

The next topic was odd. She intellectually tried to form the question to see how it sounded. It wasn't so bad, but she knew it was prevalent to ask a tamer question first. "Have you and Jules… you know… uh have you guys had sex?" She felt like a teenager again, blushing about the topic of sex. Trini, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya, and if she spent more time with Hayley, she wouldn't hesitate to bring up the topic with them. On the other hand, a guy was a different story. Especially, when the guy is an ex-boyfriend, it has _awkward_ written all over it.

_Sam chuckled. "Kim, I'm a guy. Of course we've done it. Why are you asking, is Tommy not pleasing you?"_

"Quite the contrary." She countered and rolled her eyes once again. She hadn't noticed how vain Sam was, until now. "Do you like… bite her?" She was relieved that came out, now, it was just a wait for the answer.

_"Did I ever bite you?"_

"Huh? Uh, no, you didn't."

_"Then, there is your answer."_

"Wait nowhere. Not on her neck, her legs, or her stomach, nowhere?" Kim's tone was confused. From what Tommy had mentioned, bruises were obvious and some were healing, while others were just starting to form. "Sam, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Is there a reason why you're asking me this?"

Kim wasn't sure if she should say anything. Tommy wouldn't lie about the bruises, so either Ms. Menifee was drawing them on, or she was cheating on Sam. Honestly, Kim thought the latter since Ms. Menifee didn't seem trustworthy at all. She was shocked, and her heart felt heavy. How could this have happened? By the second, Kim understood her boss as objectionable, but to hurt Sam like this, he had been through enough. Morosely, Kim felt very guilty.

_"Hello?" Sam questioned, after the evident silence._

"I'm sorry." Mumbled Kim, as his voice's intruded her thoughts. "Uh, I need to go." This news needed to be rushed to Tommy. Feeling like a gossip whore, at that moment, she didn't care. This was definite news.

_Sam didn't want her to get off. "Kim, is it okay, say we meet for lunch tomorrow?" He needed to talk her out of being with Tommy. In his brain and heart, he was meant to be with Kim._

"You know, I'm with Tommy, why would you ask that?"

_He shook his head, despite the fact she couldn't see. "Ask yourself something. If Tommy hadn't taken that job at Century, moved, and reunited with you, would you two have gotten back together?" He queried, so she could see the truth. Their meeting was by chance. "Be real, Kim. Just think about it because he was never a thought, a subject of conversation, it didn't seem like that man existed."_

Doing as told, she pondered. "Yes, we would have. Even if it took us until the age of 80, no matter what, nothing would've stopped Tommy and I from ending up together." She replied with honesty.

_"Why don't I believe that though?"_

"You don't believe it because you don't want to believe it. I'm sorry, Sam. After this, I will never call you again. I know it's sad to say and hard to believe." Kim declared, since she didn't see the point of maintaining any type of tie to him. Each time she's talked to him, it's obvious he's not over their breakup. "I'll leave you with something true though."

_"What's that?" Sam had to ask after her words already stung him to the core._

"The Falcon and Crane _always_ soar together as one." Then, she hung up the phone. A tear trickled down her face. She was sorry to have done this, but it was necessary. Her index finger traced along her eye brim, and she looked forward to seeing her boyfriend.

**Xxxxx**

**The Day before Graduation  
****Tommy's Office  
****Century High School**

The school year was coming to a close, and Tommy was beyond grateful for the opportunity to be principal. However, he knew this wasn't for him. He felt more fulfillments with being a science teacher and a mentor of Power Rangers than sitting behind a desk for almost 8 hours a day. That's why he put in his notice that he wasn't returning as principal next year. He thanked the school board, and explained his true home was in California, not Florida. He would rather go back to the place he was _raised_ at.

He tested the waters, and he thought he could've stuck it out. That wasn't the case, the high school politics, a crazy teacher, the responsibility, and the opportunity to pursue an MMA gym changed his mind. The only good, no, great, thing to come out of this experience was _finally_ rekindling his relationship with Kim. Another thing to smile about, maybe _two_ things to smile about.

"Everything happens for a reason." Tommy said out loud. He continued packing up his office.

Light footsteps commenced towards Dr. Oliver's office. The fact that Dr. Oliver was leaving spread like wild fire. Staff jumped on the chance to become the principal of the new school, and the school board had a say in the matter as well. One was chosen.

The owner of the footsteps.

_Knock… knock._

Tummy turned, and he rolled his eyes. "Can I help you with something?" He curtly questioned.

Jules Menifee shook her head. "Not really, I was just wondering if you needed help packing." Her light brown eyes surveyed her soon-to-be office. "It's such a shame you are leaving, you know?" She walked to the white blinds that hid a window that overlooked the large football field, which was literally 1/3 of Tommy's Zeo Phoenix zord by the way.

"I think it's for the best." Tommy absentmindedly told, as he packed up his pictures and files. "This job was rewarding in some ways, but personally, I'd rather be in sunny California."

"Florida is sunny." She reminded him of the humid, blazing, summer temperatures. Walking towards Tommy, she added a little bounce to her walk. If she wasn't going to see him next year, at least she could try and nab him now.

"You know, I never knew you were for biting." The former Green, White, Red, and Black Power Ranger reminisced about the BDSM type of marks. He went to his filing cabinet to take out extra items that belonged to him. "It must hurt."

She stopped walking. The future principal was surprised by the topic. "It's very erotic. I don't know there is something about a man's teeth marks sinking into my skin, while we have sex that turns me on. Have you and Coach tried it?"

Tommy shook his head, surprised she was willing to disclose such a personal thing. He went with it though. "No. I guess I can never be that kinky."

"Well, you should."

"Is that what you do with Sam?" He questioned, curiosity enveloping his body for a _specific_ reason.

She firmly shook her head, no. "That man? Ugh, he's so boring in bed. Trust me, I was fine when we first got together, but when we did it. Let's just say, I became dry like the Sahara Desert." She waved his words away. "He wasn't adventurous, and I'm not even sure how Coach Hart lasted so long with him."

He closed his eyes, acting as if he was pinched by a crab's pincer claws. "That's an ego crusher." Ms. Menifee seemed to add a lot of shock value to her conversations because he was amazed each time they conversed.

"Well it's the truth." Ms. Menifee sat down on a chair. She was becoming aroused by this conversation with Dr. Oliver, and she hoped this would tip him away she wanted to fuck him.

"So… who gave you the marks?" He strolled to the opposite side of the room. Nonchalantly continuing, packing up the stuff he knew he needed.

Fidgeting with Tommy's desk pen, Ms. Menifee continued spilling her guts. "Keep this between me and you." She huskily whispered. The occupants' eyes met, and he nodded. "Superintendent Dean Palmer and I have _fun."_ She surreptitiously replied.

Tommy smirked. "Wait, a minute, I thought that Dr. Palmer is married." Tommy acted like he cared, but in reality this fits in with the plan him, Kim, and his California friends had concocted.

"To that bitch? Please, Dr. Palmer needs a real woman. Someone like me." She put her hands to her chest and condescendingly raised a shoulder up. like she was better than all the women in the world. "He loves it when I blow him, while he's driving and he loves when I am submissive." She voiced in a sexy manner.

"Is that how you got the job?" He wondered, since he knew before becoming a principal, the Superintendent meets with the intended person.

"Let's just put it this way, it was between me and Mr. Charles Whitbee of the Science department. I showed him the reason why a woman should do the _job."_ She motioned with her mouth, and the other man was completely turned off. "So, what do you say, Tommy? Would you like a _go_ before you leave?"

Tommy laughed, and denied her advances. "Nah, I'm good. It's nice to know about your personal life though." He picked up his cube like boxes. There were several of them, and he knew he needed help. "Guys."

Ms. Menifee shot straight up. "Guys?" She asked.

In walked, Aisha, Trini, Rocky, and Jason. Each had a very big smirk on their face. Aisha walked to Tommy's desk drawer where she placed the hidden tape recorder. She held up the proof for Ms. Menifee. Earlier, the couples were teleported over to Tommy's place. They decided to set up this whole thing. Aisha put the tape recorder in Tommy's desk, and they waited for action, by roaming around on campus. Even helping Kim with her class by teaching some Martial Arts for fun. In return, Tommy concluded Ms. Menifee would come to his office for to try and make Tommy get with her. That's why he casually brought up her issue with the bruises. Luckily, Ms. Menifee went with it. The proof was on the tape.

Growling, immediately, Trini had to be held back because she wanted to get a shot at this woman for making Tommy and Kim's lives miserable.

Tommy snickered at the way Jules retracted in her seat. Trini could instill fear in a person by one look.

"You set me up!" Jules barked like a dog, and she looked at every single one of them. "That's fucked up."

"Oh, like how it's fucked up you sent roses to Kim, thinking it would give you a chance with Tommy." Trini sneered, and she tried to lunge at her, but Jason and Rocky, through gritted teeth, held her back.

"Or the way you had to go after Kim's ex-boyfriend just to spite her. Not to mention trying to blackmail Tommy when he informed you of going to the school board." Aisha jeered, while lightly tapping the recorder against her hand. "You got issues."

"You stupid bitch, I really should kick your ass for trying to come on to Tommy!" Trini shouted.

"All of you aren't allowed on campus, this is ridiculous. Dr. Oliver, you can get into a lot of trouble for this." Ms. Menifee attempted to deflect the attention from her to him.

Once again, the Multicolored ranger shook his head. "Nope. That one tape has all the information we need to make sure you never do this again."

"This is extortion!" The woman yelled.

"Like you haven't tried to do that to another person." Jason tsked at her. He struggled with keeping his wife at bay. "What the hell are you eating?" He asked her, since he was struggling quite a bit.

"Jase… you gotta tell her to calm down, she's. too. strong." Rocky was getting overpowered by her. Aisha and Tommy laughed at Rocky.

Trini looked towards the Red Ninjetti's direction. Her eyes flashed her ranger color. Rocky quivered in his pants. She smiled, and then her brown eyes went to the future principal. "You are very lucky; otherwise you wouldn't survive to see next school year."

"Resign, Ms. Menifee." Tommy's tone was stern and serious. "You've incriminated yourself and the Superintendent." He didn't expect the last part, but he knew this woman would abuse her power to no end, and he couldn't leave that school in that _kind_ of hands.

Five pairs of eyes gazed upon her. Feeling the heat, she knew it. She lost. "Why would you do this to me?" She questioned.

"I would've never done something like this. Trust me. You did this to yourself. Just because Kim and I are together, didn't mean you had to try and break us up. Obviously, I was chosen as prinicpal for a reason, and you tried to come on to me." The White Ninjetti shook his head. "You also cheated on Sam with the Superintendent, don't you feel any remorse?"

"I deserved this spot before you came. You messed it up! I should've been with Sam, not Kim. She gets everything!" Jules whined like a little baby.

"It happened, get over it. But, you've done quite a bit of damage. I think you should leave." Aisha snared at the woman.

Defeated, Jules walked out of the office.

Rocky, Aisha, Jason, and Trini smiled with triumph. They, too, walked out of the room, and Tommy followed. A definite weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had to thank his friends and the teleportation module. The support he's had from his friends, he didn't know what he would do without them.

**Xxxxx**

**Graduation  
****John. T. Century's Football Field  
****Century High School**

Dressed in his MIT graduation robe, Tommy had to smile at the graduates of 2008. Behind him, there was the faculty and one chair was empty.

Ms. Menifee, following the proof of the truth, resigned. She had informed the school board of her infidelity with the Superintendent. Faulting that was conflict of interest and bribing to get ahead, they decided that was best. She cleaned out her office this morning, and she didn't speak a word to anyone. Plenty of employees and students were curious of her abrupt leave, but that was her business. Ms. Menifee didn't think of her actions, until the possibility of getting caught was brought to her attention. The consequences could've been more severe than simply resigning. The scandal could've ruined her reputation, and no one needs that.

Dr. Oliver continued looking from his pulpit. In the crowd, he saw all of his high school friends and former students. They were in attendance because it was the summer and all of them were helping to move him and Kim back to California. The reunited couple decided it was time for a change, and luckily, Tommy's Reefside house was free. Conner, Kira, their son Tristan, Trent, and Ethan bought a house in another part of Reefside. That made Tommy and Kim's move a little easier.

He tapped his finger on the mic to get everyone's attention, and then he spoke:

"**Good Evening Honored Guests, ladies and gentlemen,**

**A graduation ceremony is always such a special occasion - the culmination of years of hard work; the actualization of goals attained and the acknowledgement of successes achieved. So, it is only fitting that tonight we commemorate the road that all of these students have traveled together these last few years.**

**It has been a journey that started with tentative steps perhaps, but one that has taken us to remarkable heights. We have encountered some **_**trials**_** and **_**tribulations**_** along the way, maybe there was some **_**fire**_** and roadblocks, but all of us have soldiered on and come out stronger. We have experienced exceptional moments, magical moments and created memories that will be fondly remembered in the years ahead.**

**Henry Ford wisely said, "Coming together is a beginning; keeping together is progress and working together is success." As we look back over the last few years, certainly there was a beginning, and thankfully there was also progress and yes - undeniably we have been successful!**

**But let's begin where all good stories begin - at the beginning!**

**Who can forget when we all came together for the first time – I just started this past year, and I have encountered some of the best students I've ever met, and this was a fulfilling job. All of you are special in your own way. Thank you for making my year at Century High School a good one. **

**What a commencement ceremony it was, signaling what would be the start of wonderful things to come. Yes, we all came together with a common purpose in mind - to encourage and develop lifelong learning in the young Ladies and Gentlemen who sit before us this evening.**

**Steadfast, resolute and determined we all kept together. Day-by-day we focused on our goal, keeping together and working together. We faced some incredible and memorable moments - moments that we chose to use as stepping stone as we tenaciously pursued our common goals. **

**The end result Ladies and Gentlemen of our coming together, keeping together and working together, in spite of the obstacles that we may have faced along the way... that end result is the Graduating Class of 2008. My, how proud we are of the success that they have made with the opportunities that they were offered. Congratulations, we are inordinately proud of you all!**

**You are ready, willing and more than able to grasp the torch that we bestow upon you- yours is the future and on you the world will come to depend.**

**May your years ahead continue to be characterized by empathy, compassion, objectivity and a willingness to take risks.**

**May you always lead by example and work hard and play straight.**

**May your successes be many and your tribulations be a few and far between.**

**We wish you everything that you so richly deserve in the years ahead - it has been an honor and a privilege watching your progress and success!"**

A thunderous round of applause erupted, and Tommy took his seat. That was a fitting 'good-bye'. He waited for the ceremony to be done, so he could get his _second plan_ squared away.

**An Hour and a Half Later…**

"Congratulations Class of 2008! Good luck to all of you!" Tommy boisterously announced for the crowd. The commencement music rang through the speakers and the graduation caps went up in the air.

As the graduates were heading to their friends and family, Tommy escaped to his friends and his faithful girlfriend. Jason, Trini, Brennan, Aisha, Rocky, Nadia, Adam, Tanya, Justin, Zack, Angela, and their son Ahmad, Kat, Mike, Billy, Hayley, Trent, Ethan, Conner, Kira, and their son Tristan waited on the sidelines for Tommy. Kim stood upright, lightly rubbing her stomach. A week ago, Tommy and Kim had found out they were _expecting_. They were ecstatic.

The former rangers, children, and technical advisor gave the two their room. Once he got close, Tommy got down on one knee, and Kim's hand flew to her mouth. The former female rangers and technical advisor had tears coming down.

"After everything, the turmoil, the animosity, the problems we've encountered, it's just made us stronger. I don't want to live another day without you being Mrs. Oliver, so I ask you, on bended knee, will you marry me?" Tommy questioned with sincerity.

Without any words, Kim nodded and shoved her hand in front of his face. The ring was placed on her finger, and she felt complete.

"Don't spin me, Handsome." She knew his routine, and there was a baby this time around.

Tommy chuckled. "I won't." He got up, and he bent down and kissed her.

Celebrations, whistles, and cheering surrounded the newly engaged couple.

Jason took up his leader role. "One… two… three…" He directed.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" The former rangers and technical advisors screamed for the couple.

The Falcon and Crane blushed at the words, and that was it. The night continued on, and they celebrated leaving Florida, the engagement, and Kim, Kat, and Tanya's synced pregnancies. Finally, Tommy and Kim didn't have to worry about someone, whether it was themselves or another person, harming their relationship. They were finally complete.

And remember, **playing with fire** is a dangerous act.


End file.
